La Fleur de la Vallée
by Nymph of Ogygia
Summary: The year following the Tri-Wizard Tournament, Fleur gets work at the British Ministry of Magic to improve her English in the same department where Percy Weasley works. Friendship evolves into something more as the two become closer and closer. pre-OotP
1. One

La Fleur de la Vallée **Author's Note:** This story was started in November 2001 and thus contradicts _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ canon. 

~~~~~~~

**La Fleur de la Vallée**  
  
_by Calypso_

She sat alone in the corner, away from the happy, chattering groups gathered around the bar and tables in The Leaky Cauldron. Her head was bent over a letter. Her long, silvery blond hair hung around her face as she re-read the parchment for the umpteenth time, a nervous feeling arising in her stomach. She took a deep breath.

_Relax. It's only a job. At the Ministry of Magic...Oh, lots of people work there, there's no reason to be nervous. You will do great. After all, you were a champion and a top student at Beauxbatons. There is no reason to be nervous. It's only a job. In a foreign country. At one of the most important places in the wizarding world... Oh gods, I just hope I don't make a fool of myself..._

Fleur closed her eyes and took another deep breath. She was anxious, to say the least, about her upcoming job at the British Ministry of Magic in the Department of International Cooperation. She had just received an owl with the letter informing her that she would start work on Monday. It was already Saturday. Barely two days until she started. 

Tom the bartender walked over to her isolated table. "Would you like anything, Miss? You've hardly eaten a thing the whole time you've been staying here--"

"No." Fleur snapped, startled from her thoughts. "If I want somezing, I'll ask for it. Not zat I would consider eeting ze 'eavy food you serve in zis tavairn." She tossed her head disdainfully. Tom shrugged his shoulders and went back to the bar. "Well, you know where to come if you want something to eat..."

Fleur cringed slightly as she watched him walk away. She was really too nervous to eat but her attitude certainly didn't reveal that. Why did she always have to act like that when she was nervous? She supposed it was some sort of defense, a way to hide. She sighed and stood up. Still berating herself she quietly slipped out of the room and started up the dimly lit staircase to the room she was renting in The Leaky Cauldron.

She ascended the stairs slowly and her thoughts turned to her last year as a student. As one of the top students at Beauxbatons she was selected to go to Hogwarts and enter her name in the Goblet of Fire. She hadn't expected to be chosen as a champion and was shocked when her name was announced. But, as always, she covered it up by putting on an act of false confidence and self-assurance that she didn't feel.

She also remembered the great feeling of pride that followed the initial shock. She had been chosen above all the other students in her school to be the champion. The Goblet had picked her as the best champion for Beauxbatons. She was picked because of her abilities, her skills as witch. So rare it was when people saw past her veela beauty that she was ecstatic that she was definitely chosen because of her actual talents. 

Being part-veela did have its advantages, though. She had inherited veela _magic_ as well as the beauty and this magic was particularly strong in charms and enchantments. Over the years she had nearly perfected enchantment magic and it made up for what she lacked in Defense Against the Dark Arts skills. During the first task she had almost been able to enchant a dragon! She was proud of this alone although she was thoroughly disappointed with herself when she was foiled by the Grindylow in the second task.

She shook her head bitterly, remembering the second task. She could not even save Gabrielle, the one person that really meant something to her. Perhaps she wasn't special after all if she couldn't even save her little sister. Fleur remembered the panic she felt when she had failed. She had tried desperately to get back to the lake to get Gabrielle but Madam Maxime restrained her. Then there was the immense relief when the youngest champion swum to shore with not only his best friend but with Gabrielle as well. Fleur had managed to escape Madam Maxime's clutches and rushed out to the edge of the lake alongside a tall, red-headed boy to meet the three. She immediately began hugging Gabrielle, nearly blinded by her tears of relief. 

Presently Fleur reached her room and pushed open the creaking door. She stopped and tapped her wand on the hinge muttering a word under her breath. She began opening the door again and this time it swung open silently. Fleur sat at a small desk in the back of the room which was positioned in front of a window. She pulled the curtain back a bit and looked out to the darkened street below. Diagon Alley still had a few shoppers strolling up and down the street but it was beginning to empty as the shops closed up. 

Fleur drew her hand back from the curtain and let it fall over the window. She felt sick to her stomach and she took yet another deep breath to banish her nerves. She almost regretted having ever applied for a job at the British Ministry but she wanted to improve her English and experience a different culture. Her English had improved slightly over her year at Hogwarts, but she worried about her pronunciation. 

" 'Ello, I am ze new employee. I am vairy pleezed to meet you." She said out loud. Fleur sighed and tried again, enunciating every letter slowly and carefully. " 'Ello. I am ze-- no, _the_ new employee. I am v_er_y pleezed to meet you. Pleezed... _pleased_ to meet you. 'Ello, I am z--the new employee. I am vairy pleased to meet you."

Nearly an hour later Fleur was still sitting at the desk painstakingly pronouncing English words. Right in the middle of correcting herself again she yawned. She stood up and pushed her long hair away from her face, yawning again. As she walked around around her small room getting ready for bed she continued to practice her English. At long last she dimmed the lights magically and went to bed. 


	2. Two

**

La Fleur de la Vallée

**  
  
_by Calypso_

Percy dropped his gray eagle feather quill and leaned back in his desk chair, stretching his back, which ached from hours of sitting at his desk. He stifled a yawn and rubbed his eyes, pushing his glasses up a bit. He flexed his cramped hand a couple times and picked his quill up again. 

After a moment he dipped the quill in ink and resumed scribbling away on a piece of parchment. His hand ached, his arm ached, his back ached but he worked diligently. Percy took his job at the Ministry very seriously and was determined to make something of himself and make his family proud. He remembered how proud his mother was when he made Prefect and then Head Boy and how happy he was despite the teasing of his younger brothers. 

Percy frowned slightly, thinking of the teasing he endured from _all_ of his brothers. They never took him seriously and treated his work, ambitions, and achievements as big joke. According to them, Percy was too uptight; his only love was work. Percy frowned more deeply. That wasn't true. No, he didn't relax much or take time for fun and games, but he didn't have time for fun -- he was too busy. He hadn't even taken the time to date since he and Penny broke up in his seventh year. But work wasn't his only love. Percy cared deeply for his family. 

Percy shook his head, remembering the worst moments of his life -- the times one of his siblings was in danger. When Percy was in his first year, Fred and George (who were nine at the time) had wandered off inside Gringotts and the entire family thought that the twins had been sucked into one of the vaults. Percy spent hours with his mother looking for them and it was he who eventually found them riding the dangerous Gringotts mine cars.

When Charlie first started his job in Romania he was burned by a dragon; Percy was relieved when he learned his brother received only a minor burn that could be treated easily. In his fifth year Ron and his best friends, Harry and Hermione, went after the Sorcerer's Stone. Percy nearly had a seizure when he heard about Ron's adventure but he felt immense pride in his little brother's defeat of McGonagall's chessmen. In his sixth year he spent half the time fussing over Ginny who looked ill and pale. When they had gotten word that she had died in the Chamber of Secrets, Percy locked himself in his dorm and shook uncontrollably as tears of shock and mourning streamed down his face. In Percy's last year at Hogwarts Ron was nearly attacked by a convicted murderer and later in the year was injured in an incident that had something to do with Sirius Black. 

And just last year, during the second task, he was worried about Ron again. As a TriWizard Tournament judge he knew perfectly well that Ron would be fine but when more than an hour had elapsed and Harry was still underwater, Percy had begun to panic. He paced by the shore waiting. Finally he saw them emerge; Harry and Ron, carrying a little blonde girl who must have been another hostage. Percy went splashing out into the lake, all dignity forgotten, to meet his brother.

"Percy?" Percy looked up from the report he was writing and his musings. Arthur Weasley was standing in the doorway, pulling his cloak over his robes. "I'm Apparating home now. Are you ready to go?"

Percy shook his head. "No dad, I still need to finish this report on the International Muggle Secrecy statistics in the past year. The statistics about what the Muggles are noticing have risen considerably in the last two months. Most likely because of..." Percy trailed off and Arthur nodded, understanding the unspoken words. Most likely because of Voldemort's return. The Weasleys were some of the few who knew about Voldemort's return and both Percy and his father knew perfectly well that the bits of magic that Muggles had witnessed were caused by Death Eaters. This made it all the harder for Percy to compile a report as Minister Fudge still refused to believe that Voldemort was rising again.

"Don't work too late," Arthur said firmly, knowing his son would work all night to make his report perfect if he could. Perct nodded and turned back to his desk. Arthur vanished with a faint _pop_ and Percy began compiling various dates and incidents into his notes.

Almost three hours later Percy put down his quill. His head ached from exhaustion; he rubbed his fingertips against his temples. He stood up and walked to the door, pulled his cloak off an old coatrack and slipped it on after checking the pocket of his robes for his wand. He turned and scanned the large office, noting that every desk was empty. He was usually the last to leave in his office. After making sure everything at his desk was in order he followed his father's example and Apparated to the Burrow.

Percy appeared in the kitchen and saw that the room was darkened and empty. Voices from the living room filtered in and Percy could tell all of his family (save Bill and Charlie who bith worked outside the country) was there. He was able to distinguish each voice and could hear snippets of the various conversations.

"Ha! I win again!"

"Oh, shut up Ron. Just because you can beat me at bloody chess--"

"_Fred_! Watch your language!"

"Sorry Mum."

"Mmhm, I'm sure you are. Just watch it. Sorry Arthur, now what were you saying?"

"Fudge is being as stubborn as ever! He seems to think that Muggles are completely stupid. But they notice.."

"So you see Ginny, Beater is undoubtedly a better position than Chaser."

"George, you're just saying that because _you're_ a Beater!.."

"Fred! You're cheating! That pawn was over _there_!"

"I think you're seeing things. That can't be healthy.."

"Ginny, Ginny, Ginny. Of course I'm saying that because I'm a Beater. Would I play a positon that wasn't great?"

"Yes. As big of a Quidditch fanatic you are, you would."

Percy tuned out and fixed himself a plate of cold chicken, left over from supper. He ate quickly in the dark kitchen, leaning against a counter. He would have joined his family but he would have felt somehow out of place and with nothing to add to the conversations. When he had finished, he rinsed off his plate and dried his hands with a red and white towel hanging by the sink. He poked his head into the living room and called, "I'm home everyone. I just ate and I'll be off to bed now. 'Night."

Fred and Ron were still busy arguing over chess and nodded slightly in Percy's direction, without a pause in their squabbling. George looked up and said, "Night Perce. Got to get rested up for another exciting day of work, eh?" He chuckled and turned back to Ginny. Ginny looked up also and smiled. "Good night Percy. See you in the morning." Arthur echoed "Good Night" and Molly bustled to the door and hugged Percy. "Good night dear, sleep well."

Percy kissed Molly on the cheek and Apparated to his room, too tired to walk up the long, rickety staircase. He dragged his feet across his plain, nearly bare room towards his bed. Percy's eyelids drooped as he changed into blue flannel pajamas and flopped onto his bed. He dropped his glasses onto his small bedside table and buried his face in his pillow. Exhaustion overtook his body and he feel into a deep, dreamless sleep just seconds after his head hit the pillow.

Part 1 Part 2 Part 3 Part 4 >" onclick="goNext(3)"> Have a comment? Want to ask the author a question? Just want to let other readers know what you thought of this story? Write a review! (or click here to read what other people think)  
* = Required fields *Name: Email: Sugar Quill Forums username: *Comment: The Sugar Quill was created by Zsenya and Arabella. Technical comments should be forwarded to sugarquill@sugarquill.net. For questions about usage and content please contact staffroom@sugarquill.net   
-- Powered by SQ3 : Coded by David : Design by James -- 


	3. Three

**La Fleur de la Vallée**  
  
_by Calypso_

Percy rubbed his head, causing his red hair, already rumpled from sleep, to look even more tousled. He yawned widely and fumbled for his glasses. He straightened them on his face and stood up, stretching his arms. The sun had only just risen but Percy apparated to the bathroom and began his morning routine: shower, get dressed, gather his papers, eat breakfast.

Thin strips of light filtered in through the kitchen blinds as Percy stood eating a bowl of cold cereal. He balanced the bowl in his hand and ate carefully as he tried to slip into his shoes. .

Percy grabbed his cloak and pulled it over his robes, adjusting his glasses and picked up a briefcase. He could hear creaking upstairs, indicating one of his family members was awakening. He glanced at the clock in the living room and Apparated.

When Percy appeared in his office there were only a few people already there. Percy nodded a greeting to a few acquaintances and laid his briefcase on his desk. The office was quite large with many desks scattered around it, an adjacent, smaller room to eat lunch in, and a few shoulder-high partitions, dividing different sections of the office. There was also a small private office in the back, that of the new department head, Prometheus Kent.

Prometheus, or Theus, as everyone called him, was a middle-aged man (just a few years younger than Percy's parents) of average build with light brown hair and a cheerful disposition. Everyone immediately liked him, and even Percy thought he was a much better boss than Barty Crouch. Theus was more laid-back, had a better idea of how to run the department, and altogether more enjoyable to work with. 

Percy was standing over his desk shuffling through papers when Theus walked out of his office, sipping coffee from a large mug. "Hey Perce. Working hard?" Theus nodded towards the stack of papers on Percy's desk.

Percy nodded. "I should have it finished by the end of today."

Theus nodded in approval with a smile on his face. "Good, good...Now, your assignment was International Secrecy, right?" Theus waited for the confirming nod from Percy before continuing. "If you don't mind, though, I have something else for you to do today. Do you mind putting off finishing your report a day?"

Percy looked up from his papers curiously. "No, I don't mind. What do you need me to do?"

Theus chuckled. "Well, you no longer hold the title of youngest employee in the Ministry. I need you to show the new employee around and explain how things here work. She's waiting in my office." Theus started for his office and Percy followed after laying his paperwork on his desk.

A girl with long, silver-blonde hair was sitting in a straight-backed chair facing Theus' desk and away from the door. The first thing Percy noticed was her small hands trembling very slightly and gripping the arms of the chair. 

As Percy and Theus entered the office, the pretty girl turned; she looked familiar to him. She stood up immediately, as if used to formal ways. Percy held out his hand to shake, unimpressed by her beauty. In typical Percy manner he was more interested in whether she'd be a good employee or a simply an annoying hindrance to the office. 

"Hello, I'm Percy Weasley. I understand you're the new employee." Percy's voice sounded somewhat pompous, as it does whenever he first met anyone or wanted to make a good impression. In his opinion it made him sound professional; everyone else had a different opinion.

The girl shook his hand, which was much larger than her's. "'Ello, I am Fleur Delacour," she said carefully.

A look of recognition crossed Percy's face at her name. "Oh, you were the Beauxbatons champion, weren't you?"

Fleur nodded again. "Yes." A slightly awkward silence followed and Theus suppressed a chuckle. These two were clearly not impressed with each other in the least. Theus stepped forward and smiled at them.

"Well, now that we all know each other, Percy, show her around." Percy nodded obediently and walked out from the office, Fleur trailing behind him.

"This is the main office in the Department of International Cooperation. That, obviously, was Mr. Kent's office -- he prefers to be called Theus, by the way. Over there is the lunch room. Usually people go to a diner or home for lunch, but a few eat in there." Percy gestured here and there with his hand and Fleur cast glances at each place he mentioned. He began walking through the maze of desks and partitions and Fleur followed, looking around at the large office.

"...Enchanted to automatically make memos, assignments, etcetera appear." Percy had located Fleur's desk and was explaining the various magical office products on it when he was suddenly interrupted by Gregory Redford.

"Hey Weasley! Showing the new girl around?" Redford smiled at Fleur. "Don't you mind ol' Percy here, he's an old man at only nineteen! Loosened up a bit since Theus took over Crouch's job but still got some relaxin' to do!" Fleur noticed that Percy's jaw tightened slightly and his smile was forced. Greg didn't seem to notice and rambled on. "Well, now that there's another young person in the office Perce'll start acting his age rather than _my_ age!" Redford chuckled at his own joke. "Well, a pretty little thing like you shouldn't be wasting time in a stuffy office, but to each their own." Fleur's eyes flashed angrily but Redford had already started walking away, whistling to himself.

Fleur looked at Percy. "Is 'e always like zat?" she asked in a quick, annoyed voice, forgetting to use proper pronunciation.

Percy sighed and nodded. "Unfortunately, yes. Mr. Redford tends to go with his first impression and cannot keep his mouth shut." Percy's tone was unusually agitated. "Well, you are probably well situated now. Your first assignment should appear any moment. I'll be right over here if you have any questions." He pointed to the other side of a partition that Fleur's desk was near and quickly walked to his own, eager to begin his report again and stop talking about Redford's opinion of him. 

Percy strode quickly away and made his way to his desk, which was near the door and opposite the partition. He was always annoyed by Gregory's bluntness, thinking that grown man should at least be more polite. He dipped his quill in ink and began scribbling out his report again, his mind forcing itself to concentrate solely on the report.

Fleur sat down at her desk, sitting straight up, as she always had at Beauxbatons. A small note appeared in her inbox, and she picked it up delicately and read it over quickly. Import/Export reports on Wizard Goods. Fleur grimaced slightly, seeing the big assignment she had to do already. She only hoped she didn't mess it up too badly.

Around mid-afternoon Theus emerged from his office, flipping through a manila folder. He glanced up at the ordinary clock on the wall. One o'clock. No wonder the office was so quiet, most of the employees were still out to lunch. There were a few small groups of chattering witches and wizards gathered at various points in the office, finishing the last of their meals. Ministry employees were allowed an hour, more or less, each day for lunch and they used their full hour before having to go back to work.

Theus was only just about to take his lunch break and he noticed among the chattering people there were two people still working diligently. From his place he could see a blonde head bent over a desk on the left side of a partition and a red head on the right. Theus shook his head, thinking it somewhat ironic that the youngest employees in the Ministry were probably the hardest working and most focused on their jobs. It took Thues ages just to get Percy to take vacation days every now and then. Theus was worried that the kid would overwork himself, and forget to take time for himself to enjoy. It was obvious already that Fleur was of his same ilk. 

Theus sighed, knowing perfectly well that Percy at least would work through the entire day without a break, and, by the looks of it, Fleur probably would too. He pulled on his cloak and walked out the main office door, still shaking his head slightly.


	4. Four

**La Fleur de la Vallée**  
  
_by Calypso_

It was two and half weeks after Fleur had begun work, and the first cold day of September. The Ministry workers had just spent the better part of the last hour casting insulation spells on the windows within the department. Things had just started to settle down when Theus came over. 

"Weasley, where'd you put the secrecy report?" Theus peered over a divider at Percy. 

"I put it in the outbox, sir. It should be in your inbox. Unless you filed it." Percy shifted his glasses as he stood up. Theus nodded and frowned, mumbling to himself.

"Now who had filing duty last...?" Theus mused, talking more to himself than Percy. 

"I did, sir. 'Za--that report should be in the 'M' drawer for Muggle Secrecy," Fleur put in as she came back to her desk from the cloakroom. Percy could only see the top of a blonde head from this side of the partition (the partitions were shoulder-high for Percy, but Fleur could only just see over them) but he recognized the careful speech. 

"Right, thank you Delacour. Weasley, go get it please." Theus rocked back and forth on his heels, a nervous habit of his. Percy nodded and tossed his quill on his desk. As he walked past Fleur's desk towards the filing cabinets he could see her shivering in a thin, blue cloak.

While Percy was rifling through the 'M' drawer in a filing cabinet, Theus began a conversation with Fleur.

"...One of the most important conventions of the year for this department. International Cooperation reps from all over the world meet once a year in a selected city. This year they meet here in London." Theus was saying when Percy came back. Percy handed him the report and looked questioningly at Fleur when Theus started flipping through it and walked away, mumbling absently.

"'e's gathering the data to be presented at the convention," Fleur said as she sat back down at her desk and picked up her own work. 

"Ah, I see." Percy watched Fleur writing delicately with a beautiful eagle feather quill for a moment before walking around the partition to his own desk. Percy stifled a tiny yawn and picked up his quill. He gasped in he middle of his yawn as a firm pound came down on his back.

"Hey there Weasley! Working hard or hardly working?" Redford chuckled at his own joke, and Percy glowered slightly as soon as he caught his breath again. Redford didn't seem to notice, and walked off, sipping his coffee and chuckling to himself. Percy pursed his lips, and went back to working, still glowering slightly. 

Fleur shook her head, having heard Redford's antics from her desk. _That man is annoying. I can't even concentrate when he's at this end of the office,_ she thought. She dipped her quill in an inkwell and began carefully writing again. She jumped up in surprise when Redford's voice came from her left.

"Hey there Delacour!" Redford said, chuckling again. "You're as easy to surprise as Weasley!"

Fleur narrowed her eyes slightly, extremely annoyed at the interruption. "Per'aps it is becoz we actually _work_, like we are supposed to!" she said haughtily. Redford only chuckled again, infuriating Fleur further. 

Percy could hear them and walked to the partition. He could see Redford babbling to Fleur, and Fleur looking more annoyed by the moment.

"Why, a pretty young thing like you could easily be working anywhere but a stuffy office…" Redford laughed.

Fleur's jaw tensed; normally she would tell this rude man off but she couldn't very well scold a co-worker at a new job. She looked over Redford's shoulder at Percy, with a look that clearly said _Save me_. Percy nodded, understanding and cleared his throat. 

"Fleur, ready to go to lunch?" he said loudly. Fleur looked relieved and quickly nodded.

"Sorry to cut our conversation short but I 'ave to a lunch appointment now." Fleur said politely to Redford.

Redford grinned foolishly and nodded. It was all Percy could do to keep from rolling his eyes. Redford strolled away and Fleur looked at Percy gratefully.

"Thank you. I don't think I could 'ave put up with that man much longer."

Percy nodded in understanding and scowled slightly at Redford's retreating back. "He seems to find it funny to disturb the office while we should be getting work done." 

Fleur sighed and nodded in Redford's direction. "'e's watching us. I wanted to spend my lunch hour working…"

Percy shared her dismay. "So did I. Well, let's hurry and hopefully he'll be off pestering someone else when we come back."

Percy gestured for her to follow him and walked to the cloakroom. Fleur was already wearing her thin cloak and waited as Percy pulled on his heavy black one. He jammed his arms through the sleeves and proceeded to push open the door leading to the street.

The Ministry of Magic was an enormous building that sprawled nearly the entire side of the street. Across the street was a wooded, grassy area with a few benches and picnic tables scattered around it. The street itself was actually an alley off of Diagon Alley, opposite Knockturn Alley. 

Percy and Fleur were now hurrying down the street towards Diagon Alley. The bitter wind bit at their necks and they walked quickly. Soon they turned the corner and entered the bustling wizard street. Fleur started making for the Leaky Cauldron, but Percy put his hand on her shoulder and pointed to a different restaurant, a few doors down from the Leaky Cauldron.

"That's the Raven Wing Inn. It's small and not too busy, but they're good," he said. His hand was warm on Fleur's shoulder, and for a fleeting moment she thought longingly of the warmth of his body. His hand left her shoulder then, and she snapped back to the reality of the bitterly cold street. She shivered, and fell into step with Percy, walking down the length of the street. 

Percy glanced to his side and saw Fleur walking in a hunched way, grasping her lightweight cloak tightly around her slim frame. Her long hair whipped wildly in the wind behind her, and Percy could plainly see her nose and ears reddened by the raw chill. The rest of her face was oddly pale. 

"Here, take this." Percy slipped off his own bulky cloak and held it out to Fleur. She looked up at him doubtfully but he smiled reassuringly. "My regular robes are heavy; they're warm enough to make it to the Raven Wing without freezing."

Fleur gratefully accepted the cloak "Merci."

She slipped it over her own wrap and was immediately enveloped in the large folds of the cloak. Percy's oversized cloak seemed huge on Fleur, as she was quite a bit smaller than him anyway. Her hair was tucked inside the back of the cloak and she didn't bother pulling it free, not wanting the strong currents of air to whip it around her face. The cloak was very warm and Fleur clutched it around her, walking faster now that she wasn't hindered by chill.

They walked the length of Diagon Alley rather quickly. Most of the magical community was at work at this time, but many of the older witches and wizards who were retired shopped at midday. They smiled at the young pair, and looked at each other knowingly, recalling memories of their own youths. Fleur caught sight of three elderly witches watching her and Percy as they walked swiftly down the street. Without realizing it, Fleur followed their example and smiled to herself. She felt oddly comfortable and peaceful trailing down the street next to Percy, wrapped in his warm cloak.

Fleur nudged Percy's side, and he broke his gaze from their destination to look at her. She nodded towards the three women and Percy glanced over his shoulder at them. He chuckled along with Fleur.

"They must think that we are a couple," Fleur laughed. Percy chortled and looked back at the women again. He turned away from them and looked up. 

"Well, here we are," he said, gesturing to a small structure before them. The Raven Wing Inn was a tiny building squeezed between two large shops. It did not look overly impressive but Fleur followed Percy up the narrow steps, grateful that she was eating somewhere other than the Cauldron for a change. Percy pushed open the door of the secluded bistro, a tiny bell tinkling as they walked in. 

The tiny inn was indeed not crowded; there were only two other guests in the small dining room area. Percy and Fleur made their way to a table in the corner and sat down. 

"Hello! Welcome to the Raven Wing! I am Bram, owner of this Inn. How can I be of service to you today?" An enthusiastic voice boomed from behind Percy. He looked up and saw a plump, energetic man of about fifty smiling at him. Bram had round, rosy face, and thick, dark hair and mustache. Percy was rather taken aback by this vivacious greeting, and Fleur seemed equally stunned. They gaped at each other and looked back at Bram.

"Well…What do you recommend?" Percy finally managed. Bram grinned widely at him.

"I personally love the breakfast. It is lunch, yes, but our cook Maria makes a great breakfast any time of the day!"

"All right, I'll have that," Percy said. Bram nodded at Percy and turned his attention to Fleur.

"And for the young lady?"

"I'll take the same," Fleur responded. Normally she would have bristled at being referred to as simply 'the young lady' but Bram was so cheerful that she didn't mind.

Bram beamed and bustled off towards the kitchen. They could just hear him say, "Maria! Two orders of the breakfast platter please!" 

Percy watched as he walked away and turned to Fleur. "Well. He seems to be a cheerful chap, eh?" His brown eyes sparkled light-heartedly and Fleur laughed. 


	5. Five

**>La Fleur de la Vallée**  
  
_by Calypso_

"Here we are, two breakfast platters. Enjoy!" Bram, the waiter, set down Percy and Fleur's orders on the small, round table. He bowed at them and hurried off to serve a customer that had just walked in.

As they ate their conversation turned to work. Percy found himself telling Fleur about why he was so anxious to do well in the Ministry, finding her easy to confide in for some reason. Fleur, being part-Veela, had that natural charm. 

"I just want to make something of myself, prove myself to them." Percy pushed his eggs around his plate with his fork, not looking up as he spoke. Fleur raised an eyebrow.

"Z--_Th_em?" she said enquiringly.

Percy shrugged. "Them, Everyone. Fudge, my parents, the Ministry. Everyone." He smiled wryly. "But I'm just that insufferably uptight and pompous know-it-all."

He sank back in his seat a bit after that last bit and his mouth formed a firm line. Fleur was silent for a while, comparing what he just said with her own ambitions. Finally she spoke, feeling that Percy would understand her own purpose, being that his was so similar.

"I understand," she began slowly, "better than you would think." Percy looked up at her, his brown eyes attentive and curious. Fleur continued, "I'm part-veela. In other words, I'm just another pretty face. It doesn't matter what I do. I've always been and will be just that attractive blonde girl." 

She emphasized her words with a soft, dejected sigh, and, following suit of Percy's earlier action, slumped back in her chair. Silence hung for a moment, and Fleur looked at Percy and broke it.

"_You_ don't…" she began thoughtfully.

Percy's eyebrows knitted. "I don't what?"

"See me like that. You've never gawked at me like an idiot, or did anything that most men do when they see veela. You're different than your brothers." Fleur had seen a picture of the Weasley family on Percy's desk, and recognized a few of the red-haired children in the picture from Hogwarts.

Percy shrugged. "I'm practically not a Weasley." He said sullenly. Fleur looked surprised, having realized that she struck a nerve. She started to say something, but Percy held a hand up to silence her. "You are beautiful," he started, blunt as usual, "but I'm intelligent enough to see there's more to you. You work hard. I respect that."

The back of Fleur's neck reddened slightly, and she was thankful her hair hid her flush. She wasn't quite sure what made Percy's praise different enough from anyone else's to make her blush. Perhaps it was the difference in his mannerism, or maybe the different intent of his praise. Possibly it was the common respect she had developed for him that made her pleased at his words.

"Thank you." She said, with perfect sincerity. "You work 'ard, too. It's strange that you aren't in a higher position yet."

Percy scowled. "Fudge has a certain dislike for Weasleys. Ever since the return of You-Kn--," he stopped abruptly, his eyes widening in horror of having let information of such importance slip. Fleur's eyes also widened, having finished his sentence in her mind.

"Oh my god," she whispered, more to herself than to Percy, staring at her plate with a dazed look. She looked up and saw that Percy had his head in his hands, no doubt berating himself for his slip-up. "Percy…Don't feel guilty. It's just the veela charm…" Her voice trailed off, and she frowned remorsefully. 

Percy stayed silent for a moment, a considering expression in his eyes. Finally he spoke after glancing at a wizard watch on his wrist. "Well, now you know. I suppose it'd only be fair that you know everything. Even without that veela magic, I know can trust you. We have forty minutes before we need to be back at work, time enough to explain things."

Fleur nodded, her curiosity aroused. "I'm not really 'ungry anymore, we can go now and walk. There's that park across the street from the Ministry." 

~ * ~ 

"There have been all sorts of minor problems in the muggle world ever since he came back. And the trouble in our world is just beginning." Percy finished. He had just spent the last half an hour sitting in a secluded area of the park across from the Ministry explaining to Fleur exactly what had happened at the third task and since. Percy himself had only been told the whole story after the questioning about Mr. Crouch had cooled down.

Fleur already knew parts of the story he just relayed, but much of the information was new to her. Her eyes were wide with shock as she took in the information. 

"Dumbledore…'E's doing something, isn't 'e?" Fleur asked in an uncertain voice, indicating that she needed an affirmative answer to be comforted.

Percy nodded. "Yes…" he paused and looked at her in bewilderment. "How'd you guess?"

Fleur shot him a haughty look. "I _was_ a top student at Beauxbatons, you know. Do you think I'm dense?"

Percy shook his head vigorously and responded quickly. "No, of course not, I just--"

Fleur cut him off. "Thought zat I wasn't intelligent enough to figure it out! Zat I am just zee imbecile that needs everzing explained to 'er, you're jumping to conclusions about me," she snapped, her sensitive point tested. 

It was Percy's turn to look annoyed. "Do you really think that I, of all people, would jump to conclusions? I think people jump to them enough about me!" He crossed his arms and frowned harshly at her.

Fleur narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms as well. "Zen why did you imply zat my logic is failing?" She asked testily, her practiced accent failing with her irritation.

Percy threw his hands up in exasperation. "I wasn't implying that! If you were stupid you wouldn't have been able to last this long in our department. I wasn't trying to offend you! Why would I insult one of the few friends I have?" He crossed his arms again and scowled slightly.

Fleur's expression softened ever so slightly. "Friend? So we are friends then?" She was calming down and her speech was returning to the carefully articulate tone. Girls usually didn't like her, and guys usually just gawked at her; she didn't have many friends, to state the obvious.

Percy nodded as though this were obvious. "Of course," he said in an impatient voice. "If we weren't friends, do you think I would have wasted a whole hour that could've spent working?" His chest was puffed with indignation and his arms were still crossed as he frowned at her.

Fleur looked at him and shook her head, grinning slightly with amusement before giggling out loud. Percy hadn't meant to be funny, but Fleur couldn't help but laugh at his stern posture and frown. She continued laughing and after a moment, Percy even cracked a small smile. Soon he was chuckling, too.

Fleur stopped laughing after a few minutes and, still grinning, asked, "'ow much longer until we need to be back?"

Percy lifted his wrist to look at his watch and his expression went from cheerful to horrified. "Oh no!" He cried. "We're five minutes late! Come on, we have to hurry!"

He grabbed her arm and began to dash over the length of the field, running as if a dragon were chasing after him. Fleur lagged a few paces behind him, out of breath, but forced to run at the same rate with Percy as he was still clutching her arm. He let go as they got the large Ministry building and pushed open the door to the International Cooperation office.

They reached the area where their desks where, and saw that Theus was waiting near Fleur's. Fleur collapsed into her chair, huffing and winded as Percy hastily began apologizing to their boss. Percy did not seem at all out of breath or tired as he hurriedly spoke to Theus.

_He must be in excellent shape,_ she thought with some irritation as she clutched a stitch in her side, still breathing irregularly. 

"…And we didn't realize our tardiness until five after…" Percy finished up quickly. Theus chuckled and waved an unconcerned hand.

"Five minutes! You two skip lunch everyday to work, taking a little extra time when you _do_ stop to eat is definitely acceptable. "Now that you're here, I need to discuss your next assignment. You two may be the youngest and most inexperienced employees in the office, but you sure as hell now what you're doing better than," he paused, startled by a loud guffaw on the other side of the large office. He looked up and saw it was Redford and turned back to Percy and Fleur. "People like Redford," he finished, looking slightly annoyed.

Fleur preened slightly and smiled her approval. Percy straightened a bit and looked smug, a pompous aura about him. Fleur caught his eye and raised her eyebrow, remembering the fit of giggles she had in the park when Percy looked self-righteous. Percy pretended not to notice and asked, "What is our assignment, sir?"

Theus witnessed the whole interaction and grinned to himself, and answered, "Step into my office and I'll explain the whole thing. I certainly hope you're both up to it."

~ * ~ 

"A few department heads have been requested to choose the best of their department to attend a special meeting. It's not…It's not a Ministry-related meeting, not directly anyway. This special meeting is called The Ra Conference, and you are advised to keep knowledge of this meeting confidential. You may, of course, inform your parents." Theus paused. "I'm afraid that's all I can tell you for now. I know it seems rather vague, but I do hope you're both up to it."

Percy was ready to agree right away, but thought better of it and glanced at Fleur first. She seemed to take quite a long time to consider before nodding slightly. Percy grinned broadly and said to Theus, "We'll attend! Is there anything we need to do to prepare?"

"And when is it?" Fleur added.

Theus smiled. "The first stage of the Ra Conference, which you will attend definitely, begins Tuesday morning. You will need to leave midday on Monday, which gives you today and the weekend to pack and make any preparations you feel necessary. As for what to prepare…Well, truth be told, I'm not really certain. I'd make sure to study up a bit on everything a wizard should know. Oh, and you two will be partners in this assignment, being the only representatives from this department in this branch, so I want you to get used to each other. Either Fleur needs to spend a little time at the Burrow or Percy at the Cauldron. You work it out. Now you're both excused for the rest of today. More information will be relayed to you on Monday."

Theus smiled at them again and excused them from his office. He chuckled to himself as he watched Percy and Fleur walk uncertainly to their desks, no doubt to gather some things to study over the weekend and to discuss plans. Theus had noticed Fleur huddled in the oversized cloak belonging to Percy, and now smiled knowingly to himself. He turned from the door and walked to his desk, where a folded letter lay from Professor Albus Dumbledore.


	6. Six

**La Fleur de la Vallée**  
  
_by Calypso_

Percy and Fleur walked to their desks and both began rifling through their drawers, pulling out various books and papers to study over the weekend. Percy was done first and walked to Fleur's desk, his arms filled with books. Fleur had a stack just as big sitting on top of her desk, and she was leaning over the bottom drawer, looking for her old copy of Wondrous Wizards of Ancient Ages. She finally found it and straightened up triumphantly.

"About time," said Percy, shifting the pile in his arms. "I have an idea of how to work things out for the weekend. We…Are you even listening?"

Fleur was busy stacking her books on the desk and straightening up her pile. Percy gave her his best Percy-like frown and she gave him a Look. 

"Of course I'm listening. I just 'appen to be getting organised at the same time, if it's quite all right with you." She replied, a hint of sarcasm in her voice at the last part. 

Percy cleared his throat in attempts to act as if he didn't notice. "Right, well I suppose that you can come around my house for dinner, as my mother would insist upon that anyway if I'm going to gone for a conference, and then for the rest of weekend I can stay at the Cauldron. It will be _much_ easier to study in the chaos of the pub than the chaos of my home."

Fleur thought for a moment and nodded. "I suppose that's a good plan. 'And me that quill."

Percy passed her the quill that was lying near him and started talking again. "Okay, I'll just send an inter-office owl to my dad and let him know. He's probably getting ready to head home now and can let my mum know; he had a half-day thanks to overtime last week."

He strode to his own desk again and scrawled neatly on a small bit of parchment. He whistled softly and a tiny owl flew down from its perch above the bustle of the office. The Ministry was a huge building and hundreds of tiny owls, like the ones used for local deliveries in wizard towns, were kept around each office to send messages to other parts of the building. The tiny owl that took Percy's message was even smaller than Pigwidgeon and it flew off at once, heading for Arthur's office. 

Picking up his stack of study materials again, Percy called over to Fleur. "I'm Apparating to the Cauldron to reserve a room and drop off my stuff; I'll be back in a moment. Do you want me take your stuff too?"

Fleur nodded gratefully. "Please."

She dumped her stack into his arms and turned back to her desk to straighten up the disarray of her desk that had resulted from her searching through it. Percy disappeared.

Fleur neatly placed her papers in the top drawer of her desk and started to close it, but to her dismay it was stuck. She rattled the drawer, starting out softly and working up to shaking it furiously, but to no avail. Her patience was reaching its end and she stepped back from the drawer, crossing her arms and glaring at it. She lashed out suddenly and hit the edge of the open drawer with the palm of her hand. It lurched in a few inches but still did not close.

Fleur threw her arms up in exasperation and whirled around at the sound of a faint chuckle.

"I'm back," said Percy, an amused expression on his face.

Fleur said nothing but gave him a fierce scowl.

~ * ~ 

When Percy apparated from the Ministry he had first gone to the Cauldron and then apparated to the Burrow. He appeared in the kitchen and saw his mother bustling around busily, preparing a meal.

"Hello mum. Did dad--" Percy started before Molly cut him off.

"Yes dear, Arthur told me all about your conference and your partner coming for dinner. So, tell me about this girl." Molly grinned at her son.

Percy knew what his mother was getting at. "Mum, she is not my girlfriend. We work together, and now we're simply partners for a work conference."

"Mmhm. Hand me those eggs dear." Molly just looked knowingly at Percy as he handed her the eggs sitting on the counter.

"Percy's got a new girlfriend?" Ginny walked in the kitchen in time to hear the last bit of the conversation.

"I do _not_…" He began before Fred and George walked in, followed shortly by Ron.

"A new girlfriend, eh?" Fred grinned mischievously and jabbed George with his elbow.

"First that Ravenclaw girl and now one from work. Really got a thing for those bookish types, huh Perce?" George chimed in.

Ron laughed along with the rest of them but offered no further teasing -- due mostly to the fact that Percy apparated back to the Ministry before he could.

"I'll be back soon Mum." He muttered just before he vanished.

When he arrived back at his office, it appeared that Fleur was beating her desk. He arched an eyebrow and laughed to himself as she cursed in French and struck the drawer.

_'Well there's a bookish type for you. Getting into fights with inanimate objects…Somehow I think this isn't exactly what George meant.'_ Percy thought as a laughing smile crept over his face. He was not at all fazed by the venomous look Fleur gave him when she turned around.

"Are you quite finished?" He asked not even attempting to hide the laughter in his voice. Fleur tossed her head indignantly and strode ahead of him towards the office fire.

"Shut it. Let's go."

At one end of the large office was a massive fireplace. It looked out of place in such a professional-looking room but every office in the Ministry had one. Fleur now stood before it, looking disdainful and wishing she had an Apparating license. Percy came up beside her.

"The gate you want is 'The Burrow'. I'll go ahead and wait for you." Percy said as he took a handful of Floo powder and tossed it in the flames. He wanted to Apparate but he could just imagine what his mother would say about him doing that while a guest used Floo.

Fleur nodded and watched as Percy disappeared through the flames. As soon as his shadowy figure was out of sight in the fading green of the fire, she stepped forward and followed his example. Within seconds she was stumbling into a well lit, homey, little kitchen.

Fred and George had been tormenting Percy when they saw Ron gaping over their shoulders at the fire. Still grinning they turned to see the girl Percy brought home. Their grins faded and their jaws dropped at the sight of their annoyingly uptight brother helping up a gorgeous part-veela.

An awkward silence hung as Fleur straightened up and brushed soot off her robes. She seemed unaware of the attention she was getting from the goggling redheads. Molly broke the silence by coming up to Fleur and patting her arm.

"Why hello dear! Fleur, isn't it? Come along and I'll show you where you can hang your cloak." Molly led a taken aback Fleur from the room to hang her thin cloak. As soon as they left the room, Percy's younger siblings all turned and looked at him in shock.

"How'd you manage that?" George said at last, breaking the silence. Percy glared stonily at him and refused to answer. Instead he turned on his heel and stalked into the kitchen.

Ginny shook her head and watched him leave. She turned to her other brothers and said, "Guys, leave him alone. Don't you think you pester him enough normally?" She was met by a response of three heads shaking no. Ginny rolled her eyes in exasperation and followed Percy to the table.

A few minutes later they were joined by Molly and Fleur, who were chatting comfortably though Fleur still looked a bit taken aback. Arthur along with Ron, Fred, and George sat down soon after. Molly served a large meal, obviously a delectable one as there was no sound for quite some time other than chewing, knife cutting, and the occasional _Mmm_.

Ron spent most of the meal goggling at Fleur, Fred and George took turns grinning at Percy and laughing at something the other whispered, Molly exchanged a knowing look with her husband and all much to Percy's embarrassment. Fleur still seemed not to notice, but enjoyed her meal greatly in comparison to the Leaky Cauldron food she had been living on. She listened attentively when chatter started up halfway through the meal but said nothing herself, not until Ginny started quiet conversation with her unheard by her brothers.

"So you work in International Magical Affairs?" Ginny asked out of mere good manners.

Fleur nodded. "Yes, I was pleased when I got the job. I wanted to stay in England to improve my English."

Ginny looked impressed. "You certainly are doing a good job of it! Your pronunciation is pretty good for a Beauxbatons."

Fleur laughed. "Well, I forget to articulate correctly sometimes. Usually only when I'm mad."

Ginny held back a laugh. "If you work with Percy you're bound to get mad a few times! I love him and don't give him a hard time like my brothers, but sometimes he's just too," she paused, searching for a word. "Work driven. He throws himself into a task and sometimes forgets to have a little fun."

Fleur didn't get a chance to reply for at that moment both she and Ginny had to duck a glob of flying mashed potatoes.

"Heads up!" Fred warned.

"Fred Eli Weasley!" Molly looked furious. Fred ducked his head, carefully avoiding his mother's eye.

"Sorry," he muttered. Molly narrowed her eyes at him and turned back to Arthur, resuming conversation.

~ * ~ 

The sun was near setting when Percy and Fleur got up to leave. It was a good ten minutes later before they actually made it to the fireplace to leave with Molly fussing over them and Arthur giving them tips on how to act at the meeting. Fleur disappeared through the emerald flames and Percy said goodbye to his mother one last time.

"Good luck dear. I'm sure you'll be able to get along fine with Fleur. She seemed like a very nice girl but the poor dear didn't seem to be used to a nice, homely family." Molly clucked her tongue and patted Percy's cheek. "Goodbye dear."

"Bye Mum." Percy smiled confidently at his mother and apparated out of the Burrow. He didn't have much time to think about Molly's words when he arrived at The Leaky Cauldron for he was immediately led to his room by Tom, the owner.

"Your friend, the young lady, has the room right across the hall." Tom led Percy upstairs and nodded to the door directly across the narrow hall from Percy's room. "She herself is downstairs reading a book in the booth in the far corner of the pub. Need anything you know where to come." With that Tom bowed and went back down the stairs.

Percy quickly organized his books and papers but didn't bother unpacking his clothing. He selected a book, one that was very thick and extremely dull-looking, and went downstairs himself. He spotted Fleur easily through the thinning crowd, sitting just where Tom said she was.

"'Ello," Fleur murmured absently as Percy slid into the seat opposite of her. He returned the greeting and they soon lapsed into silence, both reading from their own books. It was a comfortable silence though and they each felt relaxed and at ease as they read. Nearly two days they did this, getting up and claiming the secluded booth before customers straggled in, reading throughout the day, just enjoying the contented silence and presence of one another, sharing bits of conversation now and then, and not leaving their booth until late evening. 

A disruption of the patter came late Sunday afternoon. Fleur was studying Wondrous Wizards of Ancient Ages when she suddenly made a small cry of triumph, as though she had discovered something of great importance, and rapidly tapped Percy's shoulder to get his attention, not taking her eyes off the book.

"Ow! What, what? I'm paying attention, you can quit beating me!" Percy drew his arm away from her and rubbed his shoulder. Fleur paid no attention and pointed excitedly at a page in her book.

"I've found something about Ra! It's a person, an ancient Egyptian wizard, one of the ones thought of as a God by muggles!" She exclaimed. Percy's interest was sparked and he leaned over to see, his eyes filled with curiosity.

_**Ra** - Ra is the sun-god of ancient, dynastic Egypt. He was considered self created and the creator of all. It was thought that he rose from the primeval waters enclosed within the petals of a lotus blossom, within enfolded him once more when he returned to it each night; or that he rose in the shape of a phoenix (the phoenix is often associated with Ra) and alighted on the pyramidal top of an obelisk, the Benben stone, which symbolised a ray of the sun. He is the father of Tefnut and Shu, and has been known by many names and takes many different forms (most usual alternate form is Re). This makes him one of the most confusing gods to understand. _

At sunrise he is Khepera, represented by the sacred scarab. Around noon, when the sun is at its full power, he is Ra. At sunset, when the sun is said to be weak and growing old, he is Tem or Temu. He travels across the sky with the sun upon his head in two boats. The boat used in the morning is called Matet, which means becoming stronger. From midday on he travels in the Semktet (growing weak) boat. When he has set, he begins his journey into the underworld or the Duat/Tuat. Here he encounters many dangers and foes. Chief among them is a creature called Aapep, an evil serpent. He usually wins his battles with Aapep and is then born anew as Khepera.

Percy read the entire entry quickly, saying the words out loud under his breath. When he finished he sat back in his seat with a thoughtful expression.

"Ra…Egyptian sun god, associated with phoenixes, is represented in different forms as the day goes on, and--"

"Battles the evil serpent to ultimately defeat 'im," finished Fleur. She had reached the same conclusion as Percy. "The Ra Conference will probably be 'eld in Egypt--"

"And I'm willing to bet it's for the Order." Percy said lowering his voice though the pub was uncrowned and no one was near their table. Fleur nodded slowly, her mind filled with questions and thoughts.

The two began whispering animatedly, speculating about the conference. Percy was positively swelling with pomposity at being chosen to attend this special conference and only ended that when Fleur gave him an appraising look.

It was well past closing time when Tom urged them to get to bed. They obliged but did not cease their chatter as they walked up the stairs together and towards their rooms. They stood outside their doors and continued talking until a guest down the hall poked his head out his door and yelled rather rudely at them.

Percy laughed quietly. "I suppose we do need to go to bed if we want to be awake tomorrow for the trip." 

Fleur nodded in agreement but neither of them moved toward their respected room. They stood in silence, each seemingly lost in thought. The hall was dim, the only light being that of the crescent moon pouring through the window at the end of the corridor. Percy seemed to contemplating something and his gaze was directed right at Fleur, though it seemed distant somehow.

Fleur broke the silence, faltering slightly under Percy's far-off, yet intense stare. "Uh…Well, goodnight….See you in the morning, Percy." She turned and placed her hand on the doorknob, starting to open her door and she felt a pressure on her arm.

"Fleur, wait." Percy gripped her arm gently and she turned her face slightly to look at him. "Ah…" he trailed off nervously and then leaned forward and pecked her on the lips. It wasn't a terribly passionate kiss or even romantic, but Percy's ears turned a brilliant shade of red. For less than a moment they stood frozen in awkward quiet.

Fleur was shocked, that being the last thing she expected from Percy. Her brain whirred with a thousand different thoughts, all very confusing. Even more shocked and taken aback than she was Percy.

_'Where did that come from?'_ he wondered. Out loud he stammered, "I'm so sorry…I have no idea what came over me."

Fleur simply nodded curtly and turned back to her room, stepping through her door. "Goodnight," she said before closing her door behind her. A little while later she lay in bed, wide wake. _'What was that all about?'_. The first explanation that popped into her head was her veela charm and that thought made her spirits sag, though she didn't know why. A small voice at the back of her mind nagged at something and she couldn't help but to think that Percy was always unaffected by her veela beauty before and respected her much more than any other person she had met. With these thoughts still whirling around in her head she slipped into a peaceful slumber.


	7. Seven

**La Fleur de la Vallée**  
  
_by Calypso_

Percy was lying awake in his bed, staring at the ceiling and contemplating what just happened. He had always though of Fleur as friend in the short time they had known each other, and then, out of the blue, he kissed her. 

It was just the with the moon shining in the dim hall and he standing alone with Fleur, something just seemed _right_. For the first time since his long relationship with Penelope, Percy felt his loneliness disappear which usually only happened if he overworked himself and was too busy to be lonely. But he was, of course, just caught up in the moment, Fleur was a friend and nothing more - Right? 

Percy frowned, not liking his lack of comprehension of the situation one bit. Long he stayed awake, staring at his ceiling as the amorous moonlight peeked in though his blinds, making lines across his bed. After a couple long hours of mulling things over he slipped off into a uneasy sleep. 

For several hours there was no disturbance in or around the sleeping pub, neither on Diagon Alley that Percy's room overlooked nor on the Muggle street that Fleur's room was facing. It was eerily quiet and it wasn't until a couple hours before dawn that any sign of life disturbed the stillness. 

Dark shapes appeared in the sky above the Muggle street. They swooped down towards The Leaky Cauldron, becoming level to the second floor of the tavern. 

Fleur groggily woke up, a faint buzzing sound in her mind. She sat up and after a moment the buzzing grow clearer until she identified it as hissing. Low, dangerous hissing. She suddenly leapt out of her bed, realizing it wasn't in her mind. The window. That's where it was coming from! 

Fleur's heart began beating rapidly as she looked at the window above her bed, not taking her widened eyes off it. The hissing grew louder and she became aware that whatever was out there, there was more than one. 

And then, unexpectedly, it stopped. 

Fleur strained her ears but heard only utter silence. She stood immobile for a minute and when no further sound came, she resigned herself to imagining it. She relaxed slightly and turned to go downstairs and sit, knowing she wouldn't be able to fall back asleep with her nerves like this. 

Just as her hand touched the door handle, there was a thunderous crash behind her and she was showered with broken glass. The head of a large serpent burst into her room, its huge jaws gaping open and wings beating furiously. Fleur screamed as it soared though the window and started for her, its massive jaws still open. She frantically turned the knob behind her, still screaming, and whirled around out of the room though the tiny opening in the door. She slammed it behind her and turned to crash right into something in front of her. 

"Fleur?" It was Percy. His glasses were tilted as though he had put them on in a hurry and his eyes behind the glasses were wide with concern and confusion. "What's going on?" 

Before she could say anything, there was another loud crash from inside her room and Percy instinctively pulled her with him against his own door, getting further away from the danger. Another loud crash, this time against the door which shook visibly from whatever hit it. Fleur knew what was behind the door and she shrunk against Percy as it collided against the door again and again, the door shaking violently each time. Quickly though, only a few seconds after it began, the thing stopped and there was silence, yet again. 

Fleur let out a muffled sob and buried her face in Percy's shoulder. She had never been so terrified in her life, not even when she had faced off with a dragon in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. The serpents had been different from any creature she had come across; they seemed to radiate evil and malice, and they had made for her as soon as they crashed through the window. 

By this time people had gathered in the hallway, having heard the loud bangs and crashes. 

"You young people ought to take your doings elsewhere rather than wake the whole street," an elderly warlock began to tell off Percy and Fleur, looking irate. "Or at least be quieter -- is she crying?" 

He had just become conscious to Percy's white face and grip on the girl's shoulders and Fleur's muffled sobs. His face softened. 

"What happened?" 

Before Percy could answer, Tom and two wizard officials pushed through the crowd to them. Two more officials were attempting to disperse the crowd, telling them that had been a break-in but it was taken care of. When all the guests had gone back to their own rooms and Fleur had calmed down considerably, she and Percy were questioned by the officials. 

"Flying snakes?" One official, Trista Dandridge, a blond woman in her forties, looked thoughtful. She looked at one of her colleagues, a wizard named Brendan Davis, who was an athletic-looking wizard though only a few years younger than Trista. 

"Could be normal winged snakes, wyverns, or lindwurms. Winged serpents are the least dangerous but they're pretty rare. There hasn't been a sighting since 1986. Wyverns are very large and dragon-like so I'm guessing it wasn't those. Lindwurms have last been reported when He-who-must-not-be-named used them in his ranks--" Brendan trailed off and frowned deeply. "Did you happen to notice what colour the serpents were?" 

Fleur nodded. "Greenish gold." 

Brendan's frown deepened. "Definitely lindwurms. You're lucky you got out of there on time." 

Percy frowned at this. "Why, what would have happened if she hadn't gotten out?" 

"Well... Lindwurms have two main sources of food. Cattle and humans." 

Fleur paled and Percy's hand went to her shoulder, rubbing it comfortingly. Trista looked at her other two colleagues and quickly spoke to them in a low voice. They nodded and headed down the hall and down the stairs, as Trista began scribbling away in a notepad. 

"The damages in your room are pretty bad, young lady," Tom announced, emerging from Fleur's bedroom just then. "But don't you worry, the house-elves can fix it up in a jiffy. They're all off duty at night though so it'll have to wait until morning. I'd give you a different room but there aren't any spares left." 

Tom looked apologetically at Fleur. Trista, not looking up from notes, spoke up. 

"Is there a sofa in the young man's room? The girl can sleep there for the remainder of the night." 

Both Percy and Fleur looked surprised and slightly uncomfortable for a moment, but Tom answered before either of them could say anything. "Yes, there is! That's a perfect solution." 

Trista nodded and finished her writing. She flipped her notepad shut and looked at Percy and Fleur. "Okay, that's about all we can do for tonight. You two should try to get some sleep for your trip tomorrow. You'll need your rest. Any further incidents, contact us immediately." 

She nodded at them and she and Brendan turned to leave. Tom smiled obliviously at them and ushered Percy and Fleur to Percy's room. 

"Goodnight! Or should I say good morning? Well, there's only a few hours 'til breakfast but try to get as much sleep as you can," Tom said before he left. 

Percy and Fleur stood awkwardly for a minute before Percy spoke. 

"You can have the bed. I'll sleep on the couch." He sat down on the short couch and Fleur nodded, sitting on the bed. 

"Um... About that... incident earlier. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to... It was just a spur of the moment thing, I guess. I'm really sorry." Percy looked at her an expression that could be likened to puppy dog eyes. Fleur smiled at him. 

"Don't worry about it. It was just a spur of the moment kiss, as you said. We can just forget it ever 'appened." 

Percy looked relieved and smiled. "Okay, good. Well, I guess we really do need to go to sleep now. We have that trip to the conference tomorrow, like Ms. Dandridge said." 

He frowned suddenly and Fleur looked questioningly at him. 

"Wait. How did she know about that?" 

"About what?" 

"The conference. Theus said it was supposed to be a secret." 

"Oh! Then 'ow could she 'ave known?" 

"I don't know." 

They sat in silence for a few more minutes, each to their own thoughts. Fleur yawned. 

"Oh, now we really need to go to sleep," she said as she laid down. Percy nodded in agreement and stretched out over the tiny sofa. Fleur muttered a charm and the lights went out. 

"Night, Fleur," Percy said as he tried to situate his long limbs on the short sofa. Fleur murmured an answer before falling asleep. Percy, however, took much longer before falling into slumber. 

****** 

Trista Dandridge and Brendan Davis stood silently in a private room in the Leaky Cauldron. They were both watching the fire, waiting. Soon the familiar green coloured the flickering tongues of fire and the approaching whooshing sound let them know that the person they were waiting for was arriving. 

Albus Dumbledore stepped from the fire without stumbling and stood straight, brushing a tiny amount of soot from his deep blue robes. He smiled at the two officials. 

"Hello Trista, Brendan. You have news for me?" 

"Albus." Trista returned the greeting with a slight nod of her head before getting to business. "I apologize for disturbing you at this hour but we just discovered that the Dark Lord has dark creatures in his service _and_ he's discovered at least one of the potential members in the battle against him." 

Dumbledore looked grave. "Better tell me the whole story. There are currently six potential allies staying here and one more at the Raven Wing. Who is the one discovered?" 

"The part-veela, Fleur Delacour. Her room was attacked by lindwurms." 

"Lindwurms? Then it must be Voldemort who sent them." Dumbledore began to pace slightly, his hands folded behind his back. Trista gave an involuntary shudder at the name "Voldemort" and a muscle in Brendan's jaw jumped. "Miss Delacour was indeed one of the people selected to attend the Ra Conference but I can't imagine how Voldemort got this information. Spies must be planted all over Diagon already. When you check into headquarters, make sure you tell everyone to be on watch for them. We mustn't make the same mistake as last time." 

Brendan and Trista nodded, Brendan looking especially sombre. Dumbledore continued his routine, back and forth over the private parlour. 

"It's strange that Miss Delacour was targeted. Her room used to be on the wizard side of the Cauldron and was switched just a few weeks ago to the Muggle side of the street. How could they have known what her new room was?" Dumbledore mused more to himself that to the two agents standing before him. 

"A coincidence maybe?" Trista offered. "The lindwurms could have been sent to attack any room and it was chance that one of the Order's candidates was attacked." 

Dumbledore nodded slowly. "It's a possibility to be sure and we can only hope that was the case. It won't do that our secrets are leaking. Did you happen to check on the other five?" 

Brendan nodded. "The redhead with glasses was with Delacour when we arrived and the others were among the crowd. I popped over to the Raven Wing and the seventh is still okay." 

Dumbledore nodded. "Good, good. They should all be fine in the time between now and when they step onto the Knight Bus for the conference. Trista I shall see you in a couple weeks, Brendan, farewell until the Conference -- I expect I'll see you there." 

Brendan nodded. "I will certainly be present. You know how I feel about Voldemort." A dark look passed over his face and Trista cringed. Brendan was from that original group of resistance against the Dark Lord and it always made her uneasy that all living members of the faction were still adamant about using His proper name. She didn't bother to say anything about it though, knowing it futile, and shook Dumbledore's hand in way of farewell. She went right after him to the floo fire too but paused a moment to look back at Brendan who was sitting sullenly in the darkened room and made no sign of moving. 

"Aren't you going home?" 

Brendan was stirred from his thoughts and looked up. "Yeah, I'll leave in a moment. See you in a few weeks, Trist." 

Trista nodded and said, before disappearing into the fire, "Tell Lynna hello, and Tracy too in the next owl you send her." 


	8. Eight

**La Fleur de la Vallée**  
  
_by Calypso_

"Rise and shine! Wakeup call! Come on, up, up, up!" 

Percy awoke that morning feeling sore and a bit disoriented. His aching torso was not improved by the long, brownish finger poking at his side.

"Time to get up, sir! Sir and madam must wake now! Master's orders!" A tiny female house-elf peered at him with large eyes. "Master told Reggy to wake sir and madam in this room! Sir has business to attend! Up now!"

The elf left his side lightning fast and began the same process again to Fleur, who was sleeping quite soundly on the bed, a tangle of blond hair covering her face. Percy suppressed a laugh after he fumbled for his glasses and slipped them on. Fleur looked quite disgruntled at being woken up in such an undignified manner.

"I'm _up_!" Fleur scowled as she sat up on the bed. The house-elf looked satisfied.

"Reggy will be coming back with breakfast. Sir and madam must get ready while they waits. Madam's clothes are packed and in the trunk right there," Reggy pointed to a small trunk by the door before vanishing from the room. 

"Is she gone?" Fleur asked groggily, rubbing her eyes.

"Yes," Percy answered nodding.

"Good." Fleur slumped back down on the bed and pulled the covers over herself, closing her eyes again as her head hit the pillow. Percy rolled his eyes and got up to walk to the bathroom in his room. After he showered and dressed he waked back into the room to see Fleur still sleeping.

"Come on, Fleur, you really need to wake up now," Percy said leaning over the bed to nudge her slightly. 

Fleur grudgingly sat up and yawned. "Fine, I'm up. Can I go back to sleep now?"

"No."

Fleur scowled and tossed her hair huffily as she climbed out of the bed and walked to the bathroom. "You, sir, 'ave obviously no idea what 'appens when a veela is grumpy from lack of sleep."

"I'll risk it," Percy answered as she closed the door. He remembered the angry veela from last year's Quidditch cup and wondered vaguely how bad a grumpy part-veela could get. He decided that some things are better left unknown and began packing up the few items he hadn't packed yet. 

Percy began wondering about the Ra Conference he and Fleur were to attend soon. Sure they had figured out it was to be held in Egypt and was probably connected with the Order of Phoenix, but what else was it about? What were they getting themselves into? Percy didn't know but he was anticipating the meeting with an excited nervousness.

Half an hour later Reggy reappeared as Fleur was walking out of the bathroom, brushing her hair. The elf placed two breakfast trays on the low table near the sofa. Reggy bowed low and disappeared again.

Percy scooted over on the sofa to make room and Fleur sat beside him. They ate in silence for a bit, each to their own thoughts. Unbeknownst to either of them, they were thinking nearly the same thing and it had nothing to do with Egypt, the Order, or anything else relevant to their imminent trip… Unless thinking of the other counted as being relevant. Percy was thinking once again if what could have possibly come over him to kiss her, and a small part of him didn't regret it a bit. Similarly Fleur thought that it really wasn't so bad that her friend and partner decided to seize the moment last night outside her door. They both resolved to stop thinking about it at once and concentrate the more important matters at hand.

Neither spoke a word out loud, though, and they remained chewing in silence until their plates were empty. The moment they had finished with breakfast Reggy rushed back into the room and ushered them out, assuring them that their baggage would sent, and threatened them with bodily harm if they didn't hurry and get to the Ministry. Thoroughly bewildered Percy and Fleur soon found themselves outside of the Leaky Cauldron and hurrying towards the Ministry side street.

"That," Fleur announced, "was the bossiest elf I have ever met." 

Percy chortled. "You're just mad because it made you get up."

Fleur made a harrumphing noise and stuck her tongue out at Percy, who raised his eyebrows.

"Well, aren't we the epitome of maturity," he said before crossing his eyes back at her and grinning. Fleur giggled.

"Look oo's talking." She replied crisply though the grin on her face countered her tone. Percy laughed and by that time they had nearly reached the massive Ministry building. Percy was surprised that they had walked down Diagon Alley so quickly without him noticing. He shrugged and opened the main door, letting Fleur go through first. 

They walked quickly through the maze of cheap tiled hallways until thy arrived at the large wing that the International Department of Cooperation occupied. No sooner had they stepped in than Gregory Redford virtually pounced on them.

"Weasley! Delacour! Haven't seen you two around in a few days! Taking a nice weekend off together, eh?" He grinned knowingly and winked in an annoyingly satisfied manner. Fleur rolled her eyes and too it upon herself to respond before Percy could drag her away.

"Well, Mr. _Redford_," she began, her voice filled with scorn that was lost on Redford, "What Percy and I do is streectly _our_ business. Whezer we 'ave spent ze weekend working or shagging is entirely none of _your_ concern. Come on, Percy."

Fleur was fuming at the point, her accent becoming apparent and all, and she spun on her heel as soon as she was finished with her little speech and proceeded to walk away, grabbing Percy's arm and dragging him along in the process.

Percy was thoroughly bewildered and his ears were a brilliant shade of scarlet at Fleur's words. He was, if it were possible, even more shocked that Redford who was staring at them dumbfounded with his jaw hanging open.

Theus was at his office door when the scene had unfolded and he witnessed the whole thing. By the time Fleur had stomped into his office with Percy in tow, Theus was already sitting behind his desk, straightening a stack of a papers and suppressing a laugh.

"Shagging all weekend, eh? I must admit I didn't expect you two to get to know each other _that_ well--" He began before Fleur interjected.

"Oh, shut it." She glared at him, her arms crossed but Theus was relatively unfazed. If anything the sight amused him more.

"You really shouldn't let Greg get to you, though," he continued, addressing both Fleur's anger and Percy's embarrassment. "The man just has a knack for aggravating people."

Fleur was considerably calmer by this time and she spoke normally again. "We came across some useful information this weekend, right Percy?"

Percy nearly instantly overcame his discomfort at the prospect of sharing their newfound knowledge. "Yes, he's the Ancient Sun wizard of Egypt, close related to the--"

"_Phoenix_," Fleur finished triumphantly, emphasizing what they were getting at. Percy shot her a glare at being interrupted, but she ignored him. Theus nodded, smiling.

"You've certainly done your homework and your guesses are correct. The Ra Conference is associated with the Order and was organized by a good friend of mine, Albus Dumbledore--" 

Percy interrupted, his head perking up with a new admiration for his boss. "Dumbledore? You're friends with Dumbledore?"

Theus nodded and continued where he left off. "Yes, Dumbledore organized it with the help of Phoenix members from the first war. Brendan Davis, Ava Harper, Yesmine Kelly, and Remus Lupin especially."

Here Theus shot Percy a glance and Percy understood at once: Sirius Black was also a part of this. It was well known now to the Weasleys that Black was innocent but nearly no one outside of their family and Dumbledore's trustees knew, including Fleur.

"I believe you both probably have figured out by now that the new war is coming on fast. Percy, I'm sure you've heard it from your father and Fleur from either you or Olympe Maxime. Voldemort's"-- here both Percy and Fleur cringed -- "minions are collectively growing by the day. Those lindwurms that attacked last night were evidence of that. More recruits are needed for Dumbledore's organization. The Ra Conference is a meeting to recruit those adequate to help. You will be spending time in Egypt in a realm near Cairo that's hidden from muggles -- much like Diagon Alley. You will be free to leave any time you wish though while you remain there you will be helping our cause against the evil imminent to sweep our world. The Ra Conference is a test of sorts, a lower branch of the Order you might say. The Ra branch as a whole will not be as informed of the confidential manners as the main group of Phoenixes as a security against possible betrayals. Not like the ones we had the last time. And as time passes you may find yourselves becoming full-fledged members of the Order."

Theus paused and stood up. He paced towards his windows and looked out at the windy street below. He spoke again, not facing them. 

"However, you do not have to attend. Both Dumbledore and I feel that it would unfair to send anyone to this conference against their will. I want each of you to consider this carefully before answering. There will be dangers, that's inevitable. What, I cannot say, psychic power is not my area of expertise. But those lindwurms targeted you, Fleur, knowing that you were one of those chosen to go to the conference is that's any indication of some of the dangers involved. You two were chosen to be partners in this and you must both agree to go if you are to attend. Weigh you options carefully."

There was dead silence in the office for at least a full minute though it seemed hours. Not a sound to be heard in that office save the buzzing of the lights. The world went on as usual outside that office as though no monumental choices were to be made. Theus remained at the window, staring at the leaves swirling in the park across the street.

Fleur met Percy's eyes and they seemed to come to a mutual agreement without words.

"We'll attend."

Theus turned at Percy's words and nodded gravely though he managed to smile at them. "Good luck to you both then. A private Knight Bus has been reserved for you and five others from this area chosen to go. Your luggage is already on the bus thanks to the house-elf Reggy who will also accompany you seven on this excursion."

The solemn moment was ruined by a mortified Fleur. "Oh no, not Reggy! I'll never get any sleep!" 

******

Fleur was still grumbling quarter of an hour later when she and Percy set out to walk to the location Theus told them the Knight Bus would be waiting. Percy tuned out her string of half French, half English complaints and tried navigating through the Ministry Park by Theus' vague instructions. According to their boss the Knight Bus would be waiting directly on the other side of the thick mass of trees that lay within the park. The only trouble was trying to weave through these trees to actually get through them rather than going around in circles.

"Fleur," Percy said at last after they had passed the same great oak for the third time in the heart of the small forest, "Do me a favour and be quiet!"

He seemed quite unaware of the look of injured haughtiness she sent at him as he muttered to himself trying to find their way though. She did, however, stop talking but replaced her mutters about the house-elf with fierce looks at Percy. 

They stumbled around the woods for another ten minutes, once spotting a glance of the picnic area on the Ministry side of the trees in that time. At long last Percy stopped walking and kicked a rock viciously in frustration. 

Fleur looked on with mild amusement and cocked her head slightly to her left. Through the trees a cemented lot could be seen, about half the size of a Quidditch field. At one end of the lot there was a drab, grey building with dirty windows. Parked directly in front of it was brilliant blue bus. The Knight Bus company was known for the deeply vivid shades their buses were painted. 

"Follow the blinding blue," Percy muttered, heading towards the bus. Fleur didn't bother to conceal her mirth as she followed him, stepping lightly over the roots he stumbled over. 

When they had reached the bus an elderly warlock stepped out of the grey building. What hair he had left was snow white, and he was slightly bent with age. Wrinkles creased his face as grinned toothlessly at them. In a high-pitched voice he spoke to them:

"Ah, the last two of you have finally arrived! Well, all the other nice young people to go along have already arrived and introductions are in order before we begin the journey! I am King Cole, your driver. Ah, and here's rest of the Ra party now."

Sure enough, five wizards emerged from the building soon after the ancient bus driver, making the "Ra party" seven, as Theus had said it would be. Fleur's eyebrows shot up when she saw that she was the only female present as well as the youngest person there. She was about to remark but didn't get a chance as King started the introductions.

First there were two wizards who were in their late twenties, Mark Ryan and Daniel Rivera, whom King bluntly introduced as a couple. Fleur was about to make another remark, this time about King's rude bluntness but King cut her off again before a single word escaped her lips. 

"Danny and Mark here are both employees in the Department of Accidental Magic Reversal. Daniel in Improper Use of Magic office and Mark's Committee on Experimental Charms."

Both of the wizards smiled cordially at then. Mark was tall and trim, with dark-hair and a pair of black-framed glasses on his handsome face. Daniel was a bit shorter and broader with light brown hair and a neatly trimmed goatee. Neither of them spoke yet though as King went right on talking without ever pausing for a breath.

The next wizard was a sullen looking character about the age of Professor Snape (so Percy guessed) by the name of Xanthus Journey. He had longish black hair, very dark eyes, and barely nodded a greeting from his spot leaning against the wall, a bit away from the rest of the group. 

"Slytherin," King whispered quietly to Percy and Fleur. "He's older than he looks and he likes to be alone most of the time. Kind of a wandering type, I s'pose."

Next was Ferris Riley, a brown-haired man with laugh lines around his eyes. He was exceedingly cheerful and shook their hands energetically as King introduced him. Ferris reminded Percy a bit of his own father with more traits of Fred and George. 

Last was Alek Montgomery, a congenial man that was older than anyone else in the group (besides King). He had brown hair streaked slightly with grey and spoke with a regal air. He greeted them cordially before turning to King and suggesting that they leave soon.

King nodded. "Yeah, we should leave--" He paused to consult his watch, let out a small yelp, and literally pushed them all to the bus (Fleur and Xanthus looked particularly ruffled at this). "--now!"

With a loud _bang!_ the bus took off and was soon hurtling through the countryside. Much to Fleur's chagrin Reggy was aboard the bus and soon set about pushing everyone to their seats. Fleur sat down in huff next to Percy and looked around the bus for the first time.

The bus was quite spacious on the inside, and rather than the normal beds there were large, comfortable seats lining the bus. Rather than rows of seats with one aisle in the middle, the seats ran around the interior, their backs to the side of the bus. Reggy stood in the middle of the whole arrangement with her arms crossed, surveying the Ra party with a threatening look. No one defied her insistence for them to sit. 

"So, what department are you two from?" Ferris asked from the seat facing Percy and Fleur.

"International Cooperation," Percy answered importantly, straightening up in the seat. Fleur, bad-tempered from the appearance of the house-elf, rolled her eyes and slouched slightly beside him, twisting a strand of her hair and looking bored.

Daniel, from his seat beside Mark, laughed. "International Cooperation? Isn't that where Redford works now?" 

Mark wound his fingers in Daniel's and simply snorted with indignation. Ferris looked amused at the International Department's misfortune and Alek scowled slightly. Xanthus was the only one who didn't react, but he was keeping to himself in the seat furthest from everyone else anyway.

Fleur nodded disdainfully. "Yes, Redford is one our co-workers. 'E can get quite, ah -- aggravating at times."

"That, young lady, is an _extreme_ understatement. You are too polite to the chap. He's been irritating various Ministry departments for years." Alek commented, raising one thick eyebrow. 

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Percy grumbled. "He's always interrupting when I'm trying to get something important finished; it's no wonder that the heads shuttle him around the Ministry."

"He's been moved around even more than that Bertha Jorkins," Daniel put in. "And that's saying something… Ow!"

Mark had elbowed him sharply in the ribs. "Be respectful. She was one of the first victims."

"And I do feel sorry for the poor woman, but there's still no denying her frequent change of departments," Daniel replied logically before turning back to the rest of the group. "Who's in charge now that Crouch is gone?"

"Theus. Prometheus Kent." Alek took the liberty of answering. "He's a good friends of mine. He's already told me much about you two." He nodded towards Percy and Fleur, giving them a strange look. Neither of them seemed to notice and after a moment, Alek rejoined the conversation.

The next few hours was spent with Percy eagerly discussing Ministry matters with Alek, and Fleur talking casually with the ever-bickering Daniel and Mark, and the good-natured Ferris. Xanthus still didn't say much, and when he did, it was usually a rather cynical or sullen comment. Every now and then King would call out where they were and point out any interesting landmarks, and Reggy appeared every now and then to pass out food or drink.

The topic of the actual conference was strangely avoided by everyone on the bus except for the occasional reference of themselves as the Ra party. Late into the night they kept up conversation until finally only Percy and Alek remained awake (Xanthus may have been awake as well -- they couldn't tell for sure as he stayed in his corner of the bus, his face unseen in the dark). They spoke in hushed tones so as not to wake the others.

Fleur had been the first to fall asleep, her head drooping onto Percy's shoulder. He was careful not to shift and wake her as he conversed with Alek. As the evening wore on his arm began to ache and he lifted it to drape it across the top of the seat above Fleur's head.

"I hope you don't mind my asking," Alek began, "but I'm quite curious. Is there any sort of relationship between you and the young lady?"

He emphasized his question with a nod towards Fleur's sleeping form. The question had been nagging him since he met the two but good manners forbade him to ask until now, well after he had gotten to know and had taken a liking to the boy.

Percy looked slightly surprised, but slowly shook his head. "Other than friendship, no. We're nothing more than good friends."

"I see," Alek let the topic go, but the slight hint of discontent in Percy's voice was not lost on him, even if it was on Percy himself. Their conversation remained casual after that until Alek too finally dropped off to sleep. 

In the faint light of the moon and passing streetlights coming though the windows, Percy looked down at Fleur sleeping. He brought his arm down a little and delicately touched her hair. She shifted slightly as he did and repositioned her head on his shoulder, but did not awaken. Percy fell asleep soon after that, his arm draped just barely above Fleur. 


	9. Nine

**La Fleur de la Vallée**  
  
_by Calypso_

Percy was awakened early the next morning by King's extremely off-key singing. The old driver hit a high note and jolted Percy out of his slumber. It took him a moment to get his bearings but he soon remembered where he was when he glanced around the bus.

There were Daniel and Mark still sound asleep against each other. Alek was still sleeping as well, snoring softly. Xanthus was awake but still sitting sullenly in his corner; Percy wondered whether he had slept at all. Ferris was also awake, staring out the window with fascination. He turned his head and grinned at Percy.

"Morning," he whispered. "Sleep well?"

Percy stifled a yawn in response. "Well enough." He began to stretch, feeling cramped from having slept sitting up, but found that his arm was pinned down. During the night as they slept his arm had slid behind Fleur's back and her head was now lying on his chest. Percy shifted slightly, careful not to wake her.

"Good morning!" King said exuberantly when he noticed some of his passengers awake. "You fellows woke up just in time. We're now driving through Egypt. See there on the left? That's the Nile. We'll be in Cairo soon."

Percy looked at the river, squinting slightly at the early morning light reflected off the water. Lost in thought, he didn't even notice when Reggy appeared with a breakfast tray.

"Breakfast, Sir. And here is somes for Sir's Miss when Miss wakes up."

Percy took the tray from Reggy and was about to correct her when she disappeared again. When she reappeared with more breakfast trays for Xanthus and Ferris, Percy shook his head and didn't say anything.

Reggy vanished and appeared several more times, waking Daniel, Mark, and Alek as she brought them their breakfast. When at last everyone was served and awake (though Daniel was still rather bleary-eyed) except for Fleur, Reggy looked up at Percy.

"Reggy is not having the time to wake Miss. Sir must do it. Miss will not give Sir as hard of a time."

Reggy vanished before Percy could respond and he grimaced. He nudged Fleur but she simply groaned and turned her head. Percy sighed.

"You know, this is strictly against the Hogwarts motto," he muttered. Mark laughed.

"Never tickle a sleeping dragon. She really that vicious?"

"When she wants to be," Percy answered as delicately shook Fleur's shoulder. Her eyes fluttered open and she glared fiercely up at him.

"You 'ad better 'ave a good reason for waking me up this early or I _will_ 'urt you."

Daniel stifled a grin as Fleur slowly sat up, still glaring. "Perhaps dragon's too mild of a term."

Everyone except Fleur snorted in their coffee; even Xanthus managed a ghost of a grin. Fleur chose to ignore them and stared out the window as the bus neared Cairo.

"Now entering Cairo, Jewel of the Orient!" King called minutes later. Percy finished the last of his coffee and leaned over Fleur to get a look at the city.

"Where exactly are we going?" Alek asked after glancing out the window.

"Over the bridge! Dumbledore's enchanted all Ra vehicles to be permitted through a complicated spell barrier on the bridge. When one of the authorized vehicles passes over it, it is sucked into a parallel dimension hidden from muggles and other magical folk alike. A magic rather like what hides Diagon Alley and such."

"Where do we go after we're through the spell barrier?" asked Mark curiously.

King grinned. "Don't exactly know for sure. Safety measure, y'know. Just know we end up in the middle of a desert with nothing but a huge, old hotel nearby… Oh, and an oasis with a little pond in it. Don't even know if Dumbledore himself knows where the hidden Ra headquarters is located exactly."

"But then how--" Fleur began. She didn't finish for at that moment the bus passed over the bridge and the passengers suddenly had a sensation much like dropping with lightning speed in a lift. Just seconds later they came to an abrupt stop directly in front of a large, rather run-down building in the middle of nowhere. The hotel rather looked like an ancient mansion and patches of green could just be seen stretching out from behind it.

"Oy. I think my stomach's back in Cairo," Daniel commented looking rather ill. Mark suppressed a laugh as he put a comforting hand on Daniel's shoulder.

Fleur snorted and shook her head, turning away from the couple. Percy, she saw, also looked rather off-colour.

"Are you all right," she asked quietly, placing one hand delicately on his back and rubbing slightly.

"Yeah, fine. Fetch a basin, let me be sick a few times, and I'll be good as new," he muttered, rubbing his temples slightly. Fleur smiled sympathetically at him until he managed a small smile back.

By that time the other passengers had already filed out of the bus and were waiting for the two younger members of their group. Percy got up, climbed out of the bus, and walked towards them. Fleur followed him closely, her hand still placed on his back. She let it drop away, however, when she noticed Ferris looking at them and reddened slightly.

Percy turned when he felt the light pressure of Fleur's hand leave his back and saw her flush. He grinned to himself and looked away before she noticed.

Alek witnessed all of this and chuckled to himself as the party moved to follow King inside the building. "Theus is absolutely right," he said later that day to Ferris. "Those two are the most stubborn pair I have ever met, even when it comes to their own feelings."

******

"This is the main foyer, there on your right is the hallway leading to the kitchens and straight ahead there is the grand hall where all the meetings will take place. You folks should go straight there now, the directors will be expecting you."

King left them then, waving merrily as he went out the massive front door. The group called their farewells (except for Xanthus who merely nodded in King's general direction) and set out in the direction King had pointed them.

When they approached the large doors leading to the meeting hall, Percy eagerly pushed through them and the rest of the group followed. The room was enormous, even larger than the great hall at Hogwarts and it was filled with witches and wizards. The chattering buzz did not fade when the new group entered and only a few glanced casually their way.

"Are you the group from London?" asked a soft voice to Percy's left. They turned and saw a petite woman smiling kindly at them. After receiving a confirming nod from Percy the woman continued. "Oh, good. We were expecting you. Remus in particular will be pleased to see one if his old students." She smiled at Percy. "I'm Ava Harper, by the way, one of the coordinators of this conference. If you will all follow me."

Ava began walking towards a long table on the other side of the hall. The group followed her and they soon reached it. Standing and sitting around the table were all the directors that Theus had informed Percy and Fleur of -- including Sirius Black whom Percy just barely recognized from those photos of him taken at Azkaban -- and a few extras.

Lupin was the first to look up and notice them. He grinned as he greeted them. "Welcome to the Ra Conference! I'm terribly relieved that you all chose to come; we really do need every man -- and woman," he added hastily before Fleur could say anything. "--that we can get. We are expecting two more groups to arrive and then a meeting will be held right here. Things will be explained more thoroughly then. Until then feel free to wander around at your will."

Taking up on his offer, Daniel and Mark soon left to explore the oasis behind the hotel. Ferris and Alek left to chat with a few people they knew in the room, Fleur tagging along with them, and Xanthus just went off alone as usual. Percy stayed behind to talk with Lupin.

"Good to see you again, Percy," Lupin said as the group dispersed. He nodded in the direction of Fleur, Alek, and Ferris. "Who is that girl? Last time I saw you, you were nearly attached at the hip with that Ravenclaw… Penelope, isn't it?"

Percy nodded, "Yes, Penny Clearwater. We broke up shortly after I graduated."

His tone was casual which surprised Lupin; Percy had always struck him as the type that would brood over something like an ended relationship for awhile. He glanced back at the pretty blonde girl as Percy continued, thinking perhaps _there _was the reason for Percy's light tone.

Percy went on with the same light tone. "That girl is Fleur Delacour, a colleague and friend of mine. Surely you have a list of those attending…"

"Of course, we have a list," a new voice cut in. "Remus just lacks the organizational skills to keep track of that. That's what we have Ava for." Sirius Black had sidled up alongside Remus and grinned at the small woman that had first welcomed Percy and the rest of his group. She was busy sorting through papers at the moment though and barely acknowledged Sirius's comment.

"Fleur Delacour," Remus repeated, ignoring Sirius. "French, I presume? Yes, I do think I remember her file…" He trailed off and glanced at Sirius who nodded ever so slightly.

"Yes, that's correct. She went to Beauxbatons and was one of the top students there," Percy said nodding. He had noticed the silent exchange between the two men but said nothing about it.

"Excellent, excellent! We need more intelligence," Ava exclaimed, looking up briefly from her organizing. "And your friend is heading back here," she paused to nod in the approaching Fleur's direction. "Remus'll show you two to your rooms now."

******

Alek and Ferris watched as Fleur walked back to Percy in the massive hall. One of the younger men among the group they had been talking to watched as well, shaking his head.

"Oy, how did that redheaded bloke ever manage to get with likes of her?"

Alek, who had already felt a sort of paternal attachment to both Percy and Fleur, looked down indignantly at the man. "Perhaps because she happens to have some sort of depth. Unlike _some_ people here. Now if you will all excuse me."

He nodded politely to the rest of the group and headed huffily towards the table of directors. Percy and Fleur had gone already with Remus, but Alek hovered near the table anyway. Finally Ava looked up and smiled at him.

"May I help you, Mr. Montgomery?"

"Alek is fine, dear." Alek paused, contemplating how to best voice his concern. "The two that just left with Lupin, Percy Weasley and Fleur Delacour… I'm rather curious as to why they have been invited to attend when they are a few years younger than everyone else here."

Ava smiled politely. "Well, they have the skills--"

"Oh, yes, of course. I have no doubt that they both have intelligence and skills surpassing many present here. I just had a suspicion that there was another factor involved." Alek raised an eyebrow and said his next words very slowly and deliberately. "After all, the age limit for candidates is twenty-five, isn't it?"

Ava looked stunned. "However did you find that out?"

Alek smiled. "That's my own bit of classified business. My initial distress remains the same; they are both several years under the age-limit. The only conclusion I can come to for that is that there is another reason as to why they have been chosen to attend."

Ava looked down at the papers in her hand, shuffling them nervously and carefully avoiding the older man's eyes. "We decided to bend the rule a bit on Theus' strong recommendation of them. Now I must bring these files to Remus, it's dreadfully urgent."

With that she hurried away and Alek stared inquisitively after her. After a minute or two he walked off to find Ferris, still deep in thought.

******

"Here you are, two connecting rooms." Remus kicked open one of the doors in a long corridor on the third floor of the hotel. Fleur nudged past him and surveyed the room in one sweeping, critical gaze.

"It does not look too comfortable," she said disdainfully as she walked inside. She opened the door inside the room that led to the second one and stuck her head in it. A moment later she emerged and announced, "I claim this room."

Percy walked towards the second room, shaking his head. "I hate to see what room you left me then," he commented as he looked through the door.

The second room was nearly identical to the first; a large, four-poster bed against one wall, a matching writing desk in the corner, dim lights, and various muggle paintings hanging on the off-white walls. Percy turned his head and raised his eyebrows at Fleur.

"They're exactly the same!"

Fleur tossed her head. "Perhaps to the untrained eye."

Percy rolled his eyes and looked back at Remus, who was leaning in the doorway watching the, with amusement. "Thank you, I'm sure we'll be quite comfortable in these rooms." He shot a look at Fleur who chose to ignore him.

Remus laughed. "Well, I'll head back downstairs now. A house-elf will fetch you when it is time for the meeting."

Remus left them then and Percy and Fleur each went to their own room to unpack their belongings that the house-elves had left in their rooms.

Percy finished his chore relatively quickly and plopped down on the edge of his bed. He stared at the shut door that connected his room and Fleur's, mulling over the new thought that had popped into his head. All those people who had thought he and Fleur were a couple had finally gotten him thinking.

Add that to his constant reflection of that kiss… Percy began to doubt that what he felt really was _just_ friendship. So in typical Percy style, he analysed his thoughts and feelings carefully, asking himself questions and mentally answering them as truthfully as he possibly could.

Do you enjoy being around her?

Of course.

Does she uplift your mood more easily than another could?

Yes, always.

Do you find yourself enjoying her presence more than that of others?

Absolutely.

Does the very sight of her make you happy?

Without a doubt.

Are you longing to kiss her again?

…Yes.

Well, then there is uncertainty about it. Why don't you ask her out already?

Percy snapped out of his mental conversation and looked back at the door. He stood and took a deep breath. After a moment's hesitation he strode across the length of his room and tapped on the door.

"Fleur, I need to talk to you."

The door opened and there she was, looking more beautiful than ever to Percy. "Yes?"

"I--" Percy began.

At that moment he was cut off by the arrival of a house-elf.

"Sir and Miss, you is wanted downstairs. The meeting is soon starting!"

Fleur nodded at the elf and looked back up at Percy. "What is that you wanted to say?"

Percy glanced at the female elf (who was obviously not Reggie as she was waiting patiently) and then back at Fleur. "It can wait. Let's go before we're missed."


	10. Ten

**La Fleur de la Vallée**  
  
_by Calypso_

The hall was noisier and more crowded than before when Percy and Fleur entered. They quickly located the table Alek, Ferris, Mark, and Daniel were seated at and made their way over. Shortly after they had settled themselves (Percy next to Alek, Fleur across from him between Ferris and Daniel), Remus called for attention from the table of directors.

"May I have your attention, please?" His magically magnified voice boomed through the hall. The enormous assembly went silent almost at once. "Thank you. First of all, allow me to welcome you all to the Ra Conference."

He was interrupted by applause and waited patiently for it to die down.

"I'm sure most of you already have a pretty clear idea of why you are here, but permit me to give you a few more specifics about this gathering. Gathered here are exactly two-hundred witches and wizards from twenty different countries. Fortunately all of you have a good grasp of the English language, meaning I will only have to go through this explanation once and in a language I'm fluent in."

Remus smiled cheerfully at the tense crowd. "You have all been selected to come here because of our--," he gestured around his table, "--faith in your competence to help in the resistance against a dark power recently reborn."

A low murmur swept through the hall. Remus nodded sadly at them. "Yes, what many of you suspect is true. This dark power is indeed Voldemort."

Nearly everyone in the hall cringed and it was several minutes before Remus could restore order. When everyone had finally calmed down enough to listen, he continued.

"You are all free to leave at any moment. However, know that if you _do_ choose to stay and help out the resistance in any way possible, you could help prevent many innocent deaths, destruction, and perhaps defeat Voldemort once and for all. I will not lie; you are all in danger here. But it will only be so long until you are in danger _anywhere_. But if you wish to leave, go now. There are Knight buses waiting outside."

He waited a moment. No one left though several shifted uneasily. Remus smiled after a minute or so.

"I'm pleased that you have all decided to stay. Now listen carefully to the details of Voldemort's fall and rise," his smile faded and his tone became grave. The hall was so silent you could have heard a pin drop as Remus carefully explained everything from Pettigrew's betrayal of the Potters, to the disappearance of Bertha Jorkins, to the third task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament and the graveyard incident (Fleur squeezed her eyes shut here), to recent attacks including the lindwurms that had attacked Fleur.

A long minute of respectful silence followed the account and most people had their heads bowed. Remus allowed them a few more moments of reverence before going on.

"This building is the Ra Headquarters. This will be the centre of all of our doings. Everything that has the slightest relevance to our cause will be reported here. All reports from those working with us will come here. Most of the more significant and important decisions concerning the Ra faction will be made here." Remus emphasized his point by slapping his hand on the table at the end of each sentence. Sirius looked like he very much wanted to interrupt and tease Remus for it but knew better than to disrupt the speech.

"However, you will not all be required to stay here. We will need most of you to go back to your homes and work for the Ra sect from there. Some of you will be coming and going from here quite a bit as well. Those of you who we do wish to stay here will be allowed frequent visits back to their own homes.

"And now the question arises; just what will you each have to do? Well, to put it in the broadest terms, everyone will work either in Intelligence or in the Field, so to speak. I do think they are both self-explanatory. Each one of you will receive individual notes tonight, assigning you your job and first assignments. Further questions can be directed to either me or any of these other people you see sitting here," he gestured around the table again. Most of the witches and wizards sitting there nodded cordially at the masses of people watching them intently. Sirius, however, waved jauntily. Remus rolled his eyes and turned back towards the crowd.

"I believe that is all for tonight. Good evening everyone and thank you for your time. Knight buses will be back tomorrow afternoon to take home most of you."

The entire hall was quiet for a moment, everyone sitting in a stunned silence. Then, almost at once, a roar of chatter began as everyone spoke excitedly and began filing out.

Ferris nudged Percy before they separated in the crowd. "A few of us are meeting in Alek's room as soon as we can fight through the masses. You two are welcome to come along," he called as he began to get jostled away. "Room 503! See you there!"

******

Percy was in a sour mood as he and Fleur made their way up to the fifth floor. Yet another delay. He sighed and looked at Fleur from the corner of his eye. She was busily scanning the brass numbers on the doors along the corridor but turned to meet his gaze.

"What was it that you needed to say before?" She asked, her eyes looking up directly in his. Percy broke their eye contact and gazed over her shoulder. Room 503. Right there across the hall.

He glanced from Fleur to the door a couple times before finally settling his gaze on her. _Now's as good a time as any_, he thought.

"Er, well… You see… I…" Percy began to pace a little, searching for words more profound than 'er'. Fleur watched him with some confusion.

"Yes?" she prompted, not knowing quite what to expect. Percy stilled then, looking down into her face with such intensity that she grew uneasy.

"Fleur, would you allow me the pleasure of a date?"

Fleur's eyes widened in shock. Whatever she had been expecting, it was certainly not that! Now she was at a loss for words. "I.."

Percy's faces turned a scarlet colour and he began talking very fast. "I'd-understand-perfectly-if--"

"Oui." Fleur smiled up at him. Her first impulse had been to say she wished to remain just friends but then she thought to herself, _Why not? He's the most intelligent and respectful person to ever ask me out. And he's even handsome in a bookish way._

Percy stopped bewilderedly in mid-sentence. "We what?"

Fleur couldn't help but laugh lightly. "Oui. Yes, I mean. I would love a date. And another after that."

Percy's face broke into a grin. "Really?"

Fleur beamed and nodded. However, before either them could say another word, the door to room 503 opened and an attractive woman in her mid-thirties poked her head out.

"I thought I heard voices out here. Are you two looking for this room?"

She opened the door wider to allow them room to walk in. Both still grinning, they walked into the room together, as close together as they could possibly get without actually touching.

The woman closed the door behind them and resumed her position leaning against the wall. Fleur glanced around the room and saw about ten people gathered within it. Alek had evidently conjured a few extra chairs; the room was crowded with them. Daniel and Mark occupied two near the door, Ferris in another on the other side of the door, and Alek himself was sitting on the chair that seemed to be in the center of all the others. Not surprisingly, Xanthus was not present.

"Percy, Fleur," Alek nodded at them as they walked in and gestured toward the tiny sofa near his bed. When they had seated, Alek introduced the others in the room. Most the names blurred in Fleur's mind but she did manage to pick out the name of the woman who had opened the door. Fleur shifted a bit uneasily as she noticed Rose Rocc staring at her and scooted closer to Percy.

"Just what are we here to discuss?" Percy asked Alek.

"Oh, just whatever. The meeting, why we're here in Egypt… anything that anyone wishes to speak about. I just thought everyone would be more comfortable waiting for their assignments in a group rather than alone in their rooms."

Over the next half-hour Percy and Fleur nearly forgot that they were more than just friends now, being so wrapped up in their own conversations. Percy had engaged Alek, Ferris, Mark, and Daniel in a discussion speculating what sort of assignments they would receive as Rose Rocc spoke with Fleur

"Hello, dear, I don't believe I caught your name before," the woman said.

"Fleur Delacour. Pleasure to meet you," Fleur responded politely.

Rose grinned. "A French accent, how delightful! Though yours doesn't seem to be as pronounced as other French women I've met."

Fleur shrugged, wishing to be somewhere else. This woman made her uncomfortable and she wasn't sure why. There was just something about her attitude…

"You're such an attractive young woman; do you happen to have a boyfriend?"

Fleur restrained from raising her eyebrows but answered, "Yes, in fact, I do."

"Oh." Rose looked faintly disappointed. Before she could say another word there was a knock at the door. A moment later one of the conference's directors barged into the room with three house elves trailing her. She was quite tall, looked to be of Asian descent, and probably in her late thirties, early forties.

"Hello, I am Yesmine Kelly," the woman announced. "I believe I have everyone's assignments here, but if I and the elves manage to skip you over, please let me know."

She and the elves began passing out thick envelopes with the recipient's name scrolled across the front. The envelopes were all either dark purple or turquoise. Yesmine handed both Percy and Fleur turquoise envelopes.

When all the envelopes had been handed out, Yesmine nodded and marched out the door, the elves following. Many of the people who were waiting in the room followed her and went back to their own rooms. Rose Rocc winked conspiratorially at Fleur before she swept out the door.

Soon only those who had travelled on King's bus remained in the room. When Alek shut the door, Ferris turned to Fleur and raised an eyebrow.

"What's the matter with you? You look unnerved."

Fleur shrugged. "That woman made me nervous. If I didn't know any better-- never mind."

Alek laughed as he sat down. "Miss Rocc was most likely hitting you, Fleur. She's bi-sexual."

Fleur gaped in surprise and the others snickered, including Percy. Fleur turned and gazed harshly at Percy. "Oh, shut it or I will go date 'er, instead."

Percy stopped laughing but his mouth still formed an amused grin. The others in the room looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

"Anything you'd like to share?" Mark asked them innocently.

Percy blushed but Fleur smiled. "Percy 'as asked me out on a date," she announced. Percy's blush spread to his ears. Alek smiled and shot Ferris a knowing glance.

"Er… shouldn't we all take a look at our assignments now?" Percy said hastily, his face still glowing slightly. Fleur suppressed a small smile; never before had she dated someone so… well, like Percy. In fact, this was the first time she had accepted a date with someone who wasn't a Quidditch player or something similar.

Ferris didn't bother hiding his grin. "Well, if you insist. Ladies first." He nodded towards Fleur who obligingly slit open her envelope with one fingernail.

Fleur Delacour *

Intelligence

Location: Ra HQ, near Cairo, Egypt

Assignment: Suspect files. Recording and filing information on suspected Death Eaters; keeping track of suspects through field reports.

"I'm staying 'ere," Fleur said, not looking up from her assignment. She suddenly felt a surge of panic and it was a moment before she could put her finger on why. What if Percy got sent back to England? The possibility of being separated from her friend, partner, and new date hadn't occurred to her before. She hadn't realized until now how much she depended on Percy's company, even when they were just friends.

"Wonder what that star means?" Daniel commented, looking over Fleur's shoulder. She glanced at the star next to her name and shrugged.

"Just a symbol for suspect records, I suppose," she said. Alek's brow furrowed but he said nothing.

"Now that the lady has gone, the rest of us may follow her example," Daniel said, stroking his goatee. Fleur noticed that his envelope was dark purple; everyone else had turquoise.

Percy carefully opened his envelope and extracted the parchment inside. Fleur leaned in closer to look, unconsciously holding her breath.

Percival Weasley

Intelligence

Location: Ra HQ, near Cairo, Egypt

Assignment: Coordinator. Keeping track of everything going on in HQ; organizing assignments; keeping others on task.

Percy's chest swelled proudly. "Look at this, Fleur, I'll practically be your boss!"

Fleur scowled though she felt relieved. "Good to see it's not going to you 'ead, Percy."

"I'm staying here, too," Alek said, folding his assignment and tucking it into his shirt pocket.

"The rest of us are leaving on the next bus to London," Mark announced. "Though Daniel and I are working for different divisions."

Mark looked slightly disappointed though Daniel's eyes sparked with adventure as he read over his field assignment again.

"What are you doing?" Percy asked.

"Raids. When I get information on locations of possible Death Eaters, I and some others will go in and collect evidence against them. Aurors will then finish the job, I assume."

The discussion of their various assignments went on until Alek kicked them out of his room in his usual polite manner. "I'm an old man, I need sleep," he said as they left.

"Want to go for a walk in the oasis?" Percy asked as he and Fleur walked down the corridor.

"Oui," she responded. They walked in silence until they reached the grassy area that marked the edge of the oasis; neither could think of a single thing to say to the other.

"Awkward silence," Percy observed at last as they walked past a couple trees. Fleur laughed, relieved that the silence was broken.

"Odd, usually you can't keep your mouth shut," she replied smiling.

Percy gave her an amused look from the corner of his eye. "And to think, I was just about to say the same of you."

They both laughed a bit nervously, the tension still hanging. When they had finished laughing, Percy paused for a moment and then boldly grabbed Fleur's hand. He stole a look at her from the corner of his eye and felt relieved to see her smile. She lightly stroked the top of his hand with her thumb as they walked along.

Percy thought of how strange it was that things seemed so awkward now when just that morning she had practically been asleep in his arms and he had thought nothing of it. He shook his head as they came to a sparkling pool of water in the centre of the oasis, feeling a slight longing to have her that close again.

This is a start, at least, he thought as they stopped at the pool and stood looking out over it.

"It's beautiful," Fleur murmured. Percy looked down at the shining, blue surface and saw their reflection, wavering in the water. Tiny ripples distorted their images but he found himself gazing at Fleur's reflection anyway.

"Yes, it is," he replied. "One of the most beautiful things out here in the middle of the desert."

He raised his eyes from the water and looked at Fleur. She had turned to him and was staring up at him with unreadable eyes. Their eyes met and a for a long moment they just stayed liked that, holding hands and looking at each other. The odd thing was that they seemed more like they were trying to figure each other out than like a couple gazing romantically into each other's eyes.

"Er… shall we continue?" Percy broke eye contact first and tugged at Fleur's hand as he began walking away from the pool. The hot desert was stifling but Percy wasn't sure whether it was heat or Fleur's close presence that made the beads of perspiration gather on his forehead. Things were so much easier when he had denied liking her as anything more than a friend.

"It's too 'ot out 'ere," Fleur complained after they had walked in silence for nearly twenty more minutes. Percy nodded in agreement.

"Quite. Back to the cool building then?"

Fleur nodded and turned to start walking back to the old hotel. In a burst of inspiration she grinned and reclaimed her hand from Percy. "Race you back!"

She took off running before she even finished her sentence. Percy stared dumbfounded after her.

"Fleur! Wait! This is completely juvenile and undignified!" He called after her, half-jogging, half-walking a few paces. "Come on, think of what all those people will think of us!"

Fleur's only response was to look over he shoulder briefly and smile smugly.

"Fleur! Wait… this isn't fair!"

All dignity forgotten Percy raced after her. His legs were much longer than hers and he soon caught up. Exerting a new spurt of energy, he sprinted past her and tagged the door to the hotel.

"See what you get for cheating?" He said in a superior tone, folding his arms and leaning against the wall

Fleur simply smiled as she opened the door. "Minor detail; the winner is the one 'oo steps inside first."

She disappeared into the building and Percy jerked the door open again. "Cheater!"

Fleur was waiting for him just inside the door and she smiled innocently at him. "Rules are rules," she sang out, doing her best to imitate the look Percy got on his face whenever he informed someone of a rule at the Ministry. He scowled at her.

"Oh, you're real funny. Bloody hilarious," he retorted as they began up the stairs. Fleur swatted him playfully in the arm.

"You are just mad because you lost," she said. "But I'm a generous person--" she ignored Percy's snort and continued. "I'm willing to allow a rematch. To our rooms!"

She sprinted up the stairs but Percy was ready this time. He dashed up after her and grabbed her around the waist just as she started down the corridor of their floor. He picked her up easily with his arms wrapped around her waist, lifting her about a foot above the ground. She struggled (though laughing along with Percy) as he carried her down the hallway like that.

"And I win," Percy said brightly he reached their rooms and turned to walk into his backwards. "I made it in first."

"Now oo's cheating?" Fleur said, tossing her hair over her shoulder and straightening her robes as he released her. Percy simply smiled at her and after a moment she grinned back.

And like all good moments, it was quickly ended. A house-elf who, had to be Reggy judging by the sour look on her face, appeared.

"Nine o'clock! Miss and Mister must be gettin's to beds!" she hissed. Fleur sighed.

"I was just about to go there," she said sulkily. Reggy glared suspiciously at her before disappearing.

"Nine already?" Percy consulted his watch. "We walked longer than I thought."

Fleur shrugged. "Maybe. I better go before _she_ comes back."

Percy nodded and followed her to the door that adjoined their rooms. "Er, goodnight." He leaned down and pecked her quickly on the cheek. Fleur smiled.

"Goodnight." She stood up on tiptoes and kissed him gently on the lips. It was just a swift brush of a kiss but Percy's heartbeat quickened momentarily. A moment later she was gone, the door clicking softly as it shut. Percy stared at the door for a long moment as though he could still see her standing there.


End file.
